All My Life
by flutetenorsaxplayer2008
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by James, Victoria, & Laurent. How is James is alive! Set after Edward leaves in New Moon. Better summary inside. 70 yrs pass & she comes upon the Cullens again. How will Bella react to the vampire who literally broke her? R&R A/V
1. Prologue

**A/N: The idea for this story popped into my head when I was helping a friend with a plot for her first twilight story..she has a few other stories..and btw I am talking about **familyguyfreak101 **and she is my best friend/sister.**

**Summary: **In this story James is brought back to life by Victoria with the help of an alchemist (not sure if I spelled it right), he can bring dead beings back to life. both being either human or vampire. And this is set after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. my twist is that James, Vitoria, and Laurent kidnap Bella, but Alice sees this and the Cullens try and find her but never do. 70 years pass and Bella has a new coven, and later runs into the Cullens again. I know that this has been done plenty of times, but I would like to give a shot at it.

* * *

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_"You...don't...want me?" (pg. 69 New Moon) _

_This just didn't make since. I thought that Edward loved me._

_"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you though anything like this ever again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed." (pg. 71 New Moon)_

_With that he turned and ran through the woods missing every tree limb in his way. I couldn't understand. He didn't want me? I thought He loved me and wanted to protect me?_

I ran after him blindedly. Tripping over every possible tree root that was visible above ground. I ran for what felt like forever. My good luck of not falling over anything was shortly lived. I tripped over my own two feet and landed on my face. I was still trying to register what had occured just minutes ago. I thought Edward loved me and didn't want anything to happen to me. I didn't blame him, his family or Jasper for that matter for what happened. If anything I blamed myself. It was me that smelt so delectable.

I stopped moving around. I thought that I had footsteps, maybe Edward had changed his mind and would tell me that he didn't mean what he said earlier and overreacted about the whole birthday fiasco. But who showed uup was not who I expected to see anytime soon. _"I couldn't help myself- I tried to run." (pg. 449 Twilight)_ But in that split second his foot collided with my chest and that sent me flying through the air. I landed on my back. It was hard enough to knock the wind out of me. I couldn't form a sentence.

"Surprised Isabella?...oh wait, you prefer Bella."

"James, let's not play with our food."

Laurent? I was not expecting him. I had heard that he had decided to try out the vegetarian lifestyle with a coven in Denali, Alaska. Just then James was over me and I knew what would happen next. I just hope that my death would be quick and painless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? this is a mean place to stop, but this is a prolouge. I want to guage your reaction on whether or not to continue this story or not. If so I will have to add this to my list of stories...I also have a Parent Trap story to do. (check out the Profile for more info). Again please review this, I would like to know your guys' thoughts on this.**

***Btw I think that it's an alchemst that can bring the dead back to life...I remember seeing a charmed episode and a demon was using an alchemist to bring back dead people from the Charmed One's lives to fight them.**


	2. Someone Save Me Please!

**A/N: thank you to the four of you that review :D and I am glad that you all liked my story :D and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. and just a heads up the previous chapter was a prologue.**

_Previously on All My Life: Just then James was over me and I knew what would happen next. _

_I just hoped that it was quick and painless._

**Bella POV:**

But I was wrong. Victoria came up and stood next to James. Her eyes looked as if she were possessed. She was possessed, possessed with the need to feed on human blood. Her fiery-red eyes gave that away.

"Why don't we kill her now and get it over with. I am so _thirsty_." She made sure to add the last part looking right at me.

"Patience my love, patience. We want her Edward to arrive just in time to see us kill his precious human pet."

I was afraid. Not of dying, but what would happen to Ed- I mean _him _if he were to come back. But i remembered. He wouldn't be coming back. He promised that I would never see him again. I was actually happy for that. He wouldn't get hurt because of my mistake. I shouldn't have run after him. This way James, Victoria and Laurent wouldn't kill him. That would make James upset. I smiled inside.

"He won't come." I tried to make my voice sound strong and sure, but it came out as a mere whisper.

"What? Speak up! I want you to say it out loud!"

"He won't come!" I yelled I knew that this would anger him, but it was the truth. He said that he would never bother me again. "He...left me."

The look on Jame's face was mixed with confusion and annoyance.

I guess he decided to take his frustration out on me. He grabbed me by my hair, pulled me up and threw me as I were a baseball. I flew through the air for what felt like minutes but in reality were only seconds. I hit a tree. I curled up into myself. I was in so much pain. My right arm was throbbing from my elbow down to my wrist. I tried to move my arm and was met with more pain. I then came to the conclusion that I had broken my arm.

"What should we do now James? I'm getting bored."

"Change of plans I have a feeling that the vampire who can see the future has already seen us and we need to take her with us. Besides, I have plans for her. What better way to kill poor Edward than to harm the one that he loves..oops. I mean the one he used to love."

He was referring to Alice. For once I was glad to hear one of the Cullen's name. This meant that Alice would send someone to help me. But then I remembered that _he _had sent everyone away and he stayed behind to tell me goodbye.

"Laurent, grab Bella and let's go.! We need to leave before they can catch up to us!"

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. Was he remorseful about joining James and Victoria again? It was rather odd. I didn't know what to say. But he said it for me.

"I apoogize for this Bella, but I promise to keep you as safe as possible. I only joined Jame's coven again out of fear. I don't like feeding on humans anymore, but I have to around him. But I will only feed on criminals. I don't want to be a monster."

He picked me up and made sure that my broken arm was closest to his chest and proceeded to run through the trees. I closed my eyes, running with vampires still made me very dizzy.

* * *

**Alice POV:**

I can't believe Edward made us leave her! Jasper didn't mean to snap. I saw that Bella would have forgiven Jasper if Edward would have let him near her. I didn't see this coming until it was too late. I wanted to see my sister again. We all love her, even Rosalie, though she won't admit it. Esme doesn't have the passion to redecorate anymore. Carlisle throws himself into his work at the hospital that he's working at. Emmett plays the same game over and over again. Jasper won't come out his study. He goes in there and locks the door.

The only time he gomes out is if he needs to hunt. He was almost as bad as Edward.

_'Yes, Edward I mean you!'_I made sure Edward would hear that. he tore this family apart, all because he thinks he was protecting her from danger. Which is rather stupid if you think about it. She was clumsy before she met Edward, and she will be clumsy still. _You hear me Edward!_ Just then I got a vision

_VISION_

_Bella stopped moving around. She thought that she heard footsteps. She thought that maybe Edward had changed his mind and would tell her that he didn't mean what he said earlier and overreacted about the whole birthday fiasco. _

_But who showed up was not who I expected to see anytime soon. She couldn't help herself. She tried to run. But in that split second the vampire's foot collided with her chest and that sent her flying through the air. _

_She landed on her back. It was hard enough to knock the wind out of her._

_"Surprised Isabella?...oh wait, you prefer Bella."_

_"James, let's not play with our food."_

_James grinned evilly at Bella and then the vision went black._

_END VISION_

No! that couldn't be! Jasper, Emmett and I took care of him at the ballet studio! This just couldn't be happening. I remember tearing off his head and us burning his remains. He was dead as a vampire could be.

"Darlin' are you alright? your emotions are all over the place."

I didn't know if my visions are going haywire or what, I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone. I mean I didn't believe it myself. Just then I had another vision

_VISION_

_"What should we do now James? I'm getting bored."_

_"Change of plans I have a feeling that the vampire who can see the future has already seen us and we need to take her with us. Besides, I have plans for her. What better way to kill poor Edward than to harm the one that he loves..oops. I mean the one he used to love."_

_"Laurent, grab Bella and let's go.! We need to leave before they can catch up to us!"_

_Laurent picked up Bella in a cradle and then the were off._

_END VISION_

I was starting to believe that James was alive again. I didn't want to believe it, but these two visions were telling me that Bella was in fact in danger and that James was alive again somehow.

"Alice, darlin' what is going on? Please tell me why you're feeling worried, confused and helpless. What is wrong?"

"Bella is what's wrong. I just had two visions. Bella was going after Edward when he told her goodbye and was stopped by James, Victoria and Laurent. I'm afraid that they are going to kill her!"

"Who's gonna kill who? I wanna join!"

Emmett was overly excited and he didn't even know why. I envied that about him. We would have to go after Bella. Once Edward got back we would tell the others. We needed to hurry, Bella didn't have much time left.

"Who doesn't have much time left?"

"Edward, oh good. Alice just had a vision Bella was kidnapped by James, Victoria and Laurent. We need to hurry."

"James?! But how is that possible you three ripped him limb by limb and burned the pieces. A vampire doesn't survive that."

He was right, that was the only way to kill us. But in my visions James was alive and he had Bella. Just then Edward growled. '_If you don't believe me let me show you.'_ I showed him my two visions. He looked as if he would cry. Hell I don't blame him. So much for his plan to keep her safe. He turned to me and his eyes turned cold and hard. And he growled at me. '_You know I'm right Edward'._Edward then looked as if he would attack, but I knew better. Jasper, being the protector he is stood in front of me to shield me from Edward.

"I'm not going to hurt her Jasper. I am just upset with myself. I left her to protect her, but that obviously did no good at all. How in the hell is James alive!"

"I don't know but we need to leave and find her now! I don't know if she's alive or not. James knows that I'm watching so he's making decision after decision. He won't settle on one thing."

I knew that we had to find her. I couldn't lose my sister again.

* * *

**James POV:**

We got to secluded place in Arizona. I knew that this would be the last place that psychic would think I was. I had Laurent put the human in a concrete room. I needed to think of a plan. I could either torture then kill this human, or I could torture over a long period of time and continue to leave little videos for Edward and his coven to find. I couldn't make a decision, that would alert the psychic.

I liked the idea of having a collection of videos to leave Eddie. This would teach that coven to try and kill me. I knew that this human was a crucial part of their lives. I wanted them to suffer. Just then Victoria walked in and I felt alive again. metaphorically of course. We were already dead. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her over to me and puled her into a passionate kiss that I knew that she liked.

"James, you sure that you don't want me in there with you? I want to make that vampire pay for taking you away from me before."

"No, this one I need to do alone, but you'll be able to do others. I plan on doing a lot of videos for por little Eddie."

We chuckled at this. We despised that coven. What they were doing wasn't natural, vampires are suppose to feed on human blood. That's the way it's suppose to be.

I got the camera ready that I got off a tourist that I drained earlier that day. It wasn't like he was going to need it any time soon. I walked into the room and Laurent was sitting next to the human. I ordered him to leave and he did. I knew that Laurent is afraid of me. I liked feeling I had control over another vampire. I would have plans for him later on.

I locked the door behind me. she wouldn't be going any where any time soon.

"Stand up." She didn't do it, so I told her again. "Stand the hell up now!" Good girl, she stood up, still holding her broken arm that I had done personally earlier that day.

"I chose this place to add effect, hope you like it." She wouldn't look at me. I would make her obey me one way or another. I grabbed her by her hair and flung her across the room causing her to hit the concrete wall. I was watching this all through the camera. This video will be a great rememberence video for poor little Edward. "Stand back up! Do it now!" She slowly stood up. I kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall down on the floor gasping for air.

I took this opportunity to stand over her and I put my foot on her leg. "Tell him to avenge you. Tell him!" I wanted her to scream for him. I stomped on her leg and heard the snap. It was music to my sensitive ears. "No Edward...Edward don't!" I chuckled to myself. I grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her up. I slapped her and pushed her down on the bed. I was about to show Edward what a real vampire does to a human, but stopped myself.

I needed to save the rest for future videos. I got up off the bed and proceeded to leave the room. I told Laurent to tend to her wounds. I needed her in stable condition for my next video.

Victoria and I went off to edit the video and leave it for Edward to find. We would have to find another place to hide. One where no one would think to look.

I had the perfect place in mind.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you all think? Does this make up for teasing you all? lol I apologize. I wanted to have a teaser prologue. :D and this is going to get better, but I want a few chapters of the cat and mouse game. Should Bella be the one to kill James and Victoria after she's turned or should someone else do it? let me know in your reviews :D hope to get a lot for this chapter :D**

**R&R**


	3. Is This The End?

**Bella POV:**

It's felt as if I've been here for days, but James tells me that I've been here for months. This makes me feel that all hope is lost. Laurent has kept me company all this time. I still don't trust him completely, but he is the closest I have to a friend right now.

I can't remember how many times we changed locations, but I do remember how many videos James has made of him and Victoria torturing me. I think this one will make ten. It's been almost a year since James and his coven decided to take me away from my friends, my family, everyone one I care about.

I gave up trying to fight back after the fifth video. Victoria threatened that if were to ever try and fight back and escape she would personally see to the slow painful death of my dad, and my friends. I couldn't risk that. I didn't want anyone I cared about to be hurt, all because I wanted to escape this hell hole. I wasn't even sure where we were this time. James made sure to put a bag over my head whenever they were going to change the location.

But what they didn't know was that Laurent would always tell me where we were when he came in and tended to my wounds. This time we were somewhere in the everglades in Florida. That would explain the sweating. I thought that I was getting sick, just what James and Victoria didn't want. They wanted me healthy. At least healthy enough to try and put up a 'good' fight.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Laurent, Victoria found a group of wondering tourists, go and have some fun. I'm goin to have some of my own with our little prisoner here." James said with pure satisfaction. He was planning something, but it wasn't another video, we did that yesterday. I was getting nervous, no, make that terrified.

"Well, well, well, looks like we've come to the end of this little video game. I've grown tired of making videos for your family to find. Mainly because they apparently aren't smart enough to catch up to us."

What was he getting at? Is he going to kill me? I welcomed death with open arms after this. But I would miss my friends and family, even you-know-who. I still couldn't gather the courage to say his real name. It still hurt too much.

Before I knew it James was on top of me I was trying to push him off of me, but he pinned me down with his stone-like chest. I was trying my best, but soon gave up.

There was no way of trying anymore.

James grabbed me by my hair, pulled my head back. Baring my neck to him.

All I remember next is this intense burning running through my veins. I wanted to scream, but the pain was to much I couldn't find my voice.

"I was going to kill you, but I think you'll be better suited as a vampire, besides I am looking for a new mate, Victoria is getting rather old."

I couldn't respond, but I knew that I was not going to be his mate, not in a million years. I would sooner die than be his mate. I suddenly felt light headed and there was a looming darkness, I was being sucked into it.

Before I knew it everything I knew was going black.

Just then I heard two males voices and one female. What were they doing here? Oh yeah, I was kidnapped and being tortured by a vampire that came back from the dead.

This pain was fogging up my brain. I needed to scream for help! I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, that I couldn't hear, but apparently one of the male vampires did and he turned around and kicked me. He told me to 'Shut the hell up!'.

"James, are you really this stupid? I mean her coven will eventually find her and then they will hunt you down and kill you...again!"

"Not if I can help it. They aren't killing him...not again!"

"Will both of you shut up!? I say we leave her here, she'll hunt us down. Then we can kill her, this way Edward will truly suffer."

Wha were they talking about? Who was this Edward they were talking about? Why would he suffer because of me? Then it came back to me, Edward. Edward left me. He didn't want to be the cause of any danger that I came across. I still remember that sad, sad day.

_"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."_

_"Don't worry, you're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for you kind."_

_"And your memories?"_

_"Well," he hesitated for a short second-"I won't forget, but my kind...we're very easily distracted."(New Moon pg 71-72)_

I made a promise to myself. That when I woke up, I would move on. Just like he wanted. I will treat him as if he never existed.

As I thought about it there was a looming darkness and I gladly accepted it.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Somewhere over in Europe_

* * *

**Alice POV:**

We have been looking for so long and we've always been there, but the scent was over three days old. This was getting frustrating, I would get visions of where Bella is, but when we got there they had already been gone. Emmett was starting to get angry at the nomads. All the visions of his decisions were him killing the three of them. Sometimes just James and Victoria. We later found out that Laurent was brought back out of fear, and also he was trying to protect Bella from James and Victoria.

"Do you see anything else Alice?"

I was really starting to get tired of hearing this. I had to leave before I said something I knew I would regret later.

I walked out of the room, I can't handle all of this. I rubbed up against the doorway and my eyes started to glaze over. This could only mean one thing...

_VISION_

_"But Victoria, you swore to me that if I brought you mate back you would give me the lives of twenty newborns."_

_Victoria looked pissed._

_"I will get you your twenty newborns as promised, but first you must bring my mate back to me."_

_This old wary old man looked both scared and annoyed. _

_He said a few words that sounded like Latin to me. Then this weird smoke appeared from this make-shift fire._

_In that fire a human figure appeared. Once the chanting was over and the smoke disapated a man was there._

_This man was James. I knew it, because he had the same clothing he had when Jasper, Emmett and I attacked and dismembered his body._

_James walked over to Victoria and the man. The man appeared to be human._

_"Baby, you look thirsty, and I brought you a 'snack'. She motioned to the man._

_"What!? You can't kill me. I know how to give you more po-" James grabbed him by his throat and squeezed harder._

_"I don't need more power, not if I finish with you." With that James drained the man and him and Victoria went off in search of Laurent._

_END VISION_

This was weird. Not James coming back to life wasn't already, but this was just to weird. I never see the past. I never have had that happen before, until now. This was just so surreal.

"Alice darlin', you alright? Alice, say something."

"I think I need to talk to Carlisle."

Jasper then proceeded to yell for Carlisle. This just didn't make any since. I _don't _get visions of the past. I never have, it's always been of the future. But I knew that Carlisle would have a logical explanation about this. He always does.

Carlisle was in front of me in a flash. Following right behind him were the rest of the family. I then told him of what had just happened. And as I was telling them this I was allowing Edward to see it as well to see if he could get anything out of why I was able to see the past. It wasn't even connected to Bella.

"I think the reason you were able to see the past, and not the future here is because the scent here is the strongest out of the others. This could only mean that they stayed longer here. And maybe this is the place where James and Victoria thought about it the most. This also could mean that we are getting closer to finding Bella."

I could only hope that she was ok. I wanted my sister to be alright. I would die if anything happened to her. She is my best friend. Thinking about Bella was bringing on another vision.

_VISION_

_Bella was lying down on a ratty old bed and craddling a what looked to be a broken arm and her left leg was in a cast. _

_All of a sudden James slammed the door open and was immediately over her. _

_"You know, I was going to kill you, you are more suited as a vampire. I think you will be my new mate, I'm getting rather tired of Victoria."_

_That would never happen. Bell despised him almost as much as we did._

_James then leaned in and bit into her neck....and everything faded into darkness._

_END VISION_

No! This could only mean that James has killed Bella. He must have just said those things to make her fight back. My best friend, a lover, a love, a sister and a daughter. We would never see her again.

I collasped where I stood and started to sob. I would never see her again. I just didn't know how to tell the others. How could I tell them that the person they have grown to care for and love just suddenly die, and at the hand of a vampire that we all thought to have been dead?

**A/N: Hello again all! :D I have some news. It's both good and bad. It's good for me because I love music, and bad because it means that I will be gone for the rest of week. And what I'm talking about is that I am helping with my old high school's marching band. And this week is there band camp. I will be gone this entire week and practices are going to be coming up as well. This means that I will be slow at getting out updates on all of my stories. The hours for band camp are 8-12, 1-5 & 6-8. Those of you who are or were band people know how hectic band is. So I am not quitting my stories, I am just letting you all know that I will be busy this week.**

**again, R&R please :D it will help me sleep better ;)**


	4. Old Friends Meet Again

**A/N: I apologize for updating this story so late. I have been been busy with band stuff and then today (8-7-09), I went to Indiana State Fair Band Day and got home semi late. I hope you all can forgive me for the lateness :( so here is chapter 4!**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I felt as if my entire body has been on fire for days. I tried to scream for someone to make the pain stop, but no such luck. I wasn't sure when exactly, but the fire started to gather towards my heart. I knew then that I was going to die.

My heart rate excellerated until it finally just stopped all together.

Was I dead? I didn't feel dead, I felt normal. The pain was instantly gone. I opened my eyes. I was in a dark room. How did I get in here? This made no sense to me, the last thing I remember is being left alone by - _him_. I wasn't even entirely sure who _he _was, but I knew that just thinking about him made my skin crawl.

Whoever this mystery man was, I knew that if I ever came across him I would kill him, and that is a promise. No one hurts.....what was my name? That's odd, why don't I know my own name? Everyone knows there name. Maybe whatever happened to me in this place caused me to have temporary memory loss. I looked around and nothing seemed to jump out at me. I decided to leave this place and find out if anyone will recognize me.

As soon as I walked out I was met with millions of smells. All seemed to be there own thing. Something smelled of sawdust and I looked and there, in the distance was a log cabin. It looked as if it had just been put together. I decided to get a closer look.

I walked forward, but my walk was more of a sprint. That is odd. I had no idea why I became so athletic. As I can recall I was more of a klutz.

I thought, for my own sanity I was going to walk at a slower pace. I just couldn't get used to all of this excitement. As I walked closer towards the cabin I was hit with this insanely delectable mouth-watering smell. It was heavenly, and as I smelt it more and more I started to feel a fire burning in the back of my thoat. It was as if I had a sore throat. Why would this delicious smell cause so much pain to my thoat?

I crouched.

Why was I crouching? Then I saw it. It was a man with a hunting rifle, he was walking through the forest he was wearing camo clothes, with a bright flouresent orange vest over him. Why was his scent doing this to me? This was so odd. I hid behind a bush. I watched him through the bush and as he got closer, his scent got stronger.

I was trying to convince myself that he didn't smell good, he was a sweaty man out hunting.

As get came closer it was getting hard to tell myself that he was just a man out hunting. He got closer to where I was.

I couldn't control it any longer. He turned around because he heard something moving in the brushes.

This was my chance, his back was turned. I went into a crouch and I pounced on him. I bit into his neck. Before he could cry out for help I had drained him of his blood.

_Blood?!_

Why did I want this man's blood?

The only thing I can think of who drinks blood and wants blood is a.........vampire.........I was a vampire?!

But vampires can't go out in the sunlight. They burn, or turn to stone.

I ran with my new speed to a clearing and stood in the sunlight.

I felt no burning, I looked at my skin. I was not stone, but my skin did sparkle. It was as if my skin was made from millions of tiny little diamonds. This disproved all the vampire myths I have heard while I was growing up. But one this was for sure I wasn't going to kill another human ever again.

_I killed a human!!_

I killed a human being. Why? Why did I do that? I didn't even know what came over me. All I smelt was his deicious scent. Before I knew it I had killed a human, a human who probably had a family. A wife, a child or two, and people who cared about him.

So no one would get suspicious I would have to make it look as if a bear had attacked him.

I used my unusually sharp, strong nails and scrathched his body up. Then I grabbed his shot gun and I aimed towards the sky and fired. This way someone would come and find him quickly. I laid the rifle down beside him so it looked as if he went down fighting. That way his family could have some closure. This way, they would know what killed him, and not wonder what or _who _did.

I looked around. It just occured to me I had no clue where I was.

I ran, looking for any sign as to where I was. After what felt like forever, but it was only five minutes. I could get used to this vampire speed. I saw a sign, the sign read 'Colorado Welcomes You'. How did I end up in Colorado?

Then it came back to me. It was in pieces though._ A group of three vampires had kidnapped me. They took me and kept moving places. They were trying to throw someone off. One of the three decided to turn me into one of them, a vampire. _I also remembered that I used to live in a small town, but I wasn't exactly sure where it was.

_A man was picking me up from a small airport in Port Angeles. I called him Charlie, he was my father! _I had a father?! Why didn't I remember any of this? _We drove an hour from Port Angeles back to Forks, Washington. _My home was in Forks. I would have to go home. But would anyone know what I really was? And if anyone did, what would I tell them? I have been gone for months. And I didn't even look like myself anymore.

Someone was bound to notice.

I couldn't let that happen.

I was running for a few miles and I came upon a herd of deer. I hadn't hunted anymore since the incident with the hunter back a ways. I got closer and closer. I wanted to catch a certain buck and just then all of the deers looked as if they were going in slow motion. Then out of no where they stopped all together. This was odd. I got closer to them and I saw that their eyes had a clouded look to them. It was as if they were blind.

After draining all the deer I felt relieved, but it didn't compare to human blood. Something told me that nothing would ever compare to human blood. I would have to will myself to never be attracted to human blood ever again.

* * *

_A Few Years Later_

* * *

I can't believe in over a year I was able to control my thirst to where human blood doesn't bother me anymore.

Plus, I was able to go to college and graduate a year early, thanks to my vampire mind. I was now a surgeon in a small town in Indiana, but it wasn't too small. It was small enough where people wouldn't notice me, at least not right away.

I had made a name for myself here. I was a well-respected doctor at their local hospital.

I came into work today and I could swear I smelled another vampire here in the building as well. It was odd.

"Dr. Swan, there's a new nurse starting today, she would like to have a meeting with you as well."

"Thank you Beverly, I'll be right there. I just need to sew up the abdomen on this car crash victim and I will be there shortly."

"Ok doctor, I will let nurse Cheney know."

_Cheney_, that sounded oddly familiar to me. But why did it? I couldn't quite place it. I made sure that I did not leave any of my surgical tools inside of the patient, I didn't want to get sued for malpractice. I let the assisting surgeon close for me and went to meet with the new nurse. The name was so confusing to me.

As I walked closer towards my office I smelled that familiar smell. _Vampire_. This either meant there was a vampire in the hospital here or the new nurse was one. This was confirmed when I got closer to my door. The nurse was a vampire. I would have to handle this carefully. I didn't want to cause a scene here in the hospital. I opened the door and was met with a woman, who looked about the same age as me, she had light brown hair, but instead of red eyes, which meant she would have been drinking human blood, her eyes were a bright topaz.

I was about to introduce myself but she beat me to it.

"Hello, I know that you are a vampire as well. My name is Angela Weber, but I go by Angela Cheney now."

I stared at her. I knew her from my past but I couldn't quite place her. Her name rang a bell with me. Damn this whole memory loss after turning into a vampire.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan, but I would prefer if you call me Bella, or Dr. Swan if you prefer."

It was her turn to stare I guess.

"Bella.....but you died in the forest back in Forks. Your father searched for you for months, he had to move away from Forks, he couldn't bare to stay there anymore. How are you alive? Well it's obvious now, you're a vampire. I'm just so glad that you are alive and well."

I was confused. She seemed to know more about my past than I did, but I didn't know her. How would I know if she was telling the truth?

Then I was hit with a memory. I was sitting at a table in a school cafeteria, there was Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and Eric. I asked who were the group of people sitting at a certain table. That's when I saw _him, _he was sitting with two other guys, and two girls.

So Angela was telling the truth. I had a past, but there's still the question as to why I don't remember most of it. I pushed this aside I would have to worry about this at a later time.

"Well Angela, I see you know more about me than I do, and I do remember a little bit about you. So I think it goes without saying that you have the job." I stood up and leaned over my fesk and shook her hand. I would have to question her more about my past. I had to know more about it. And once I knew more I would have to ask about what happened to my father. I hated how much I caused Charlie pain.

Charlie-wait! I remembered his name?! This was good news. I would have to definitely get to know Angela better. Being around her gave me the answers to my past that I are missing. I also would have to mention to her about my power. I wasn't even sure how that happened back then. All I could say is that I could freeze someone or something in it's tracks and then blind them.

"Angela, would you mind if I invited myself to your home. It seems as if being around you is filling in the pieces to my lost past."

"That would be wonderful Bella, I'm just so happy that you aren't dead like everyone back in Forks does."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you become a vampire Bella?"

I explained how I really didn't remember being changed. I thought about it and suddenly remembered that three nomadic vampires kidnapped me back in Forks and tortured me. Then one of them changed me because he was bored with me.

"The woman you mentioned, in your story, sounds like the one who changed Ben and I. I mean we were in Port Angeles on a date when that woman cornered us and left us for dead. And before the fire consumed our thoughts she told us that she was a vampire."

**A/N: Ok, so there you go :D sorry I couldn't post it earlier...fanfiction had a glitch but now it's fixed :D so now my next story I'm going to update is **God Blessed Texas **;) hope to hear your thoughts of this chapter.**

**Also go ahead and tell me what you think Bella's power is ;)**


	5. Don't Die On me

**A/N: Thank you to all who read my story and to those who take the time to review. I would like to take the time to tell you all that you should check out Norah the Poet's story, What Happens Next. It is amazing :D you can find her profile under 'favorite authors' or her story under 'favorite stories'. it is soo good you all should check it out. :D**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I cannot believe I had forgotten all of my memories. I even had forgotten my own father! How could I forget my own father? It came rushing back to me then. I had lived with Renee, my mother, from a young age, and when I turned seventeen I told her that I had wanted to live with Charlie now. I mainly did it because I wanted her to be happy with her new husband, Phil. He was a minor league baseball player. Which meant that he moved around a lot. Renee would stay home with me, but miss Phil. I had decided to go live my dad so she would be happy.

Once I had gotten to Forks I was the talk of the town. Apparently I was the newest person that arrived in Forks in the past five years at the time. I remember sitting at a table with Angela, a brown-haired girl who had curly hair sat with us as well. Three boys sat with us as well. I knew their names, but that was it. All I could remember was that they were Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley.

I even remember having to turn down all of those guys as well. They wanted me to go to prom with them, but I didn't really feel like going. But I did the polite thing and 'suggested' that they ask someone else.

I also remember seeing a group of strange kids. There were five of them. One stood out the most. He wasn't paired off like the others at his table. He sat alone.

There was a sudden jolt of pain. Why was it when I thought about him this pain surged out of no where. It made no sense, but I would have to assume that this person had caused me a great deal of pain in my past life.

I would have to figure that out later, because I paged to the emergency room A.S.A.P. Apparently there was a party going on in the rich part of this town and someone had been dared to see how many shots of whiskey he could down.

He had alcohol poisening. I could smell it in his blood. I wrinkled my nose. Thank god that I was almost immune to blood now. I was immune enough to be a doctor in a hospital I should say. I was glad that I had a close friend with me again. I didn't know I had missed so much. I knew that being around another vampire was sometimes dangerous, but not with Angela. We were instantly friends, but I guessed this was because we were somewhat close friends when we were humans.

"Doctor Swan, his blood pressure is 100 over 79 and dropping." I checked his pulse, and I could barely hear it. "I barely have a pulse." I put my ear down to his mouth. I heard no breathing. I checked his chest. No rising and falling to let us know that he was breathing. "We need to intubate now!" I grabbed a larynscope and an endotracheal tube and proceeded to pass the tube past his larynx and vocal cords and into his trachea. "Ok, I'm in." I removed the scope and had Angela bag him.

She would be breathing for him. I started compressions and after a few minutes I checked for a pulse and when I did I felt nothing. I started compressions again. I needed to concentrate. I was finally aware of the fact that the group o kids who brought him in were standing in the same room. "Please, you have to save him!" I was starting to loose focus, even for a vampire. "Someone please get them out of here." A nurse escorted them out and as they left they pled with the nurse saying that they wanted to see him.

Then the worst thing that could happen happened. He starte to flatline. "He's in defib!" I needed the paddles. And as if Angela could sense my anxiety she grabbed the paddles for me. I placed them in their respectful positions and yelled, "Clear!" I pressed the handles and his body jolted up for a second. Still nothing. I couldn't lose another patient.

Not after what happened in the isolation unit. Somehow a patient of mine was able to sneak in a razor blade and slit her wrists. She was suffering from sever depression and was put on suicide watch. I was inuriated with the staff down there. I threatened that the next time I would report them to the Hospital board. The girl was smart enough to slit her wrists vertically instead of the normal horiztonally.

I was so upset that I could have killed them. But I was lucky enough to have had a understanding friend at the time, but Beverly was offered a job in New York.

I did one more paddle and waited to see and was about to give up. "Time of death 8-"

_Beep....Beep...Beep..._

I was instantly relieved. "He's stable, but his pulse is still weak."

I made sure he made it to ICU and then went to tell the good news to his friends. "Good news, your friend is stable, but we put him ICU so he could be closely monitored. I hope this taught you all a lesson."

I knew that I sounded a bit 'after school special', but they needed to hear it. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much Doctor Swan. Yes, I know that what _they_ did was stupid and they won't do it again, but I am so glad that you saved Owen for me. He's my boyfriend. I plan on marrying him some day."

This caused the boys behind her to start to snicker and laugh behind her back. They were trying to hide it, but they did it miserably. I cleared my throat to let them know to knock it off.

"When can we go visit Owen?" I told them that they could go ahead and visit him. But they would have to be quiet while in the ICU because otherwise they would be escorted out of the unit.

I was happy that I was able to save a human life. It sometimes helped remind me that I am no longer that monster who killed an innocent man, but that I was doing something that was the complete opposite.

_*~The Following Day~*_

I had went to the hospital to make my morning rounds. I was surprised to see Ben Cheney there waiting on me as I walked in. He was Angela's husband slash mate now. He looked familiar to me, and then I remembered that he bailed on helping Angela with her graduation cards to go see a movie with Austin.

I greeted Ben and told him that I was in fact alive and that I did not drink human blood. He apparently already knew this and just waved it off. He was here to tell me that Angela and him wanted me to come by and visit. I was so glad to have friends again.

I had forgotten how good it felt to have someone to talk to. I have been alone for so long I almost forgot what it was like.

I decided that bringing food as a housewarming gift wasn't possible since we really don't 'eat' so to speak. I decided that instead I would bring a house plant for them.

It was a Ficus. I made sure it was one you could put inside your house. I knew that with vampires never aging you have to move after a few years. This way they could take a little part of me with them. I needed to stay. The people needed me. Apparently I was one of the best doctors they've ever had.

I learned this when I accidentally usd my sensitive hearing to listen in on the hosital gossip. Which mainly came from Suzanne. She had a tendency to spread rumors at times and sometimes stretch the truths.

But I think sometimes she does it so she can get the attention she was lacked when she was a child. her twin brother was 'the favorite child'. He never did anything wrong.

I sometimes relied on Suzanne's gossip to make sure no one was getting suspicious of me. For now this was not an issue.

I finally arrived at the house. It was by a lake and completely surrounded by trees. It was high up as well. **(link on profile)** I used my vampire strength and speed to quickly climb up to the house and knocked on the front door. And I was able to hold onto the ficus on my way up.

"Bella, thank you so much for coming. Ben and I have been talking and well, we want you to join us."

I was confused. What did she mean?

"I sense your confusion and what I'm saying is that I want you to be apart of our family. As in we become a coven. Oh and to answer your other question I have a gift. I am able to sense emotions and alter them as well."

Well this made sense. From what I could remember of my human life Angela had always been more observant and emathetic to other people's feelings, it's only natural that that would be enhanced when she was turned.

I was also happy that I would no longer be alone. I would have someone care for and someone that would do the same to me.

I felt complete, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't quite whole. Not yet. Someone had the missing piece. I just didn't know who or what.

I decided that I would move my things here tomorrow. I needed to take time to relax.

I knew that I would have to keep an eye on Owen. His vitals even after he was stable were a bit shaky. I would have to check on him in the morning. But for now, I needed to hunt. I could feel the itching, burning sensation start to make itself known.

I wondered what kind of animals I would find way out here.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so first I want you to all know that I did my best on the hospital part....I used what I watched on ER and tried to apply it to this chapter :P so idk if my medical procedure stuff was spot on.**

**Also, Owen will play a key role later on in this story, so don't forget about him ;)**

**Again, you all need to check out my friend **Norah the Poet's story, What Happens Next**. also check out **familyguyfreak101**'s stories :D they are all awesome. Both of these authors are amazing writers and you NEED to check them out :) **

**Also, don't worry Bella will meet back up with the cullens later on in the story ;)**

**Now I'm off to write the next chapter in **God Blessed Texas** ;)**


	6. What's Happening To Me?

**A/N: Ok, so here is the next chapter. I am going to skip ahead a couple of years. Bella, Angela, and Ben have moved on to New York City. While there Bella comes across someone who will need her help.**

**Later on in the chapter Bella comes across another person, but will she be able to help them in time?**

**Read on to find out. ;)**

**Also check out **Norah the Poet**'s story, **What Happens Next**. It so good and I love the way it's going :D and can't wait til she updates again. You can find her story on my profile under 'favorite authors' and her story under my 'favorite stories' on MY PROFILE :D and while you're on my profile CHECK OUT MY POLL ;)**

* * *

**Unknown POV:**

I can't believe our mother wanted us to just live as if our father hadn't even exsisted. I mean he wasn't even dead. Just because mom illedgedly saw dad with his assistant 'in the act', doesn't make it true.

I mean we weren't even allowed to contact him.

Why did mom even take us to the Hamptons. She didn't even like it when we came here on the weekends. I assume it's cause she wanted us as far away from dad as humanly possible. I mean if dad really did sleep with his assistant why didn't she just file for divorce. Then I remembered that she had signed a prenup. She wouldn't get very much of our father's money. And she wouldn't have that.

Apparently mommy has gotten used to the idea that she can go out and buy whatever she wants whenever she wants.

I just hope Hope doesn't turn out like 'Mommy Dearest'.

I mean for twins, we act nothing alike. "Faith, could you get out of bed so Rosalinda can clean your room properly."

Yea, my name is Faith, my mom was on a spiritual kick when she gave birth to me and Hope. I like our names, but our friends sometimes ask us if that's seriously our names. This somewhat frustrates me.

I walked down from my room and passed Rosie on the way down. I told her that my room wasn't all that dirty so she could leave early. She smiled at me and responded, 'Gracias'. I find quite ironic that when my mother married our father she told him that she never wanted to be like those women who hav hispanic housekeepers, and look how well that worked for her.

At least she treats Rosie like family, unlike some of the other people out here in the Hamptons.

I just don't understand why people couldn't be more considerate to the hispanic immigrants that came here. Yes, some came illegally, but have they ever thought maybe it was because they need a job to help feed their families, because the economy in their country isn't very good.

But I digress, I'm just sick of living the rich lifestyle. I mean, I used to love going shopping with Hope, but now it's become boring. I mean it was fun shopping, but ever since mom changed and decided to even go shopping with it lost it's appeal.

"Faith, you and Hope should go and have some fun. Why don't you two go shopping today." I cringed. I already had a full closet, and half of the guest closet. I turned and saw that even Hope looked bored with the idea.

I took Hope to the side and told her that she didn't have to go. I wanted to go to Times Square anyway. Hope thought that Times Square was over rated and decided to stay home. I told her it was her loss.

I called the taxi service, and some of mom's spending cash.

When the taxi arrived. I told them, "Times Square in New York please." I tossed the wad of money to the driver.

It wasn't as if it was my money, why should I worry about it. I just wanted to get away from Sagaponack or awhile.

---

After a long ride in the taxi he let me out right in the middle of Times Square. I looked around and I felt as if I were in heaven. I mean no one tried to pretend to be my friend. It was as if I were invisable.

I absolutely loved this. I walked around. I was enjoying all the hustle and bustle and all the lights. When I bumped into someone. I apologized, but the guy looked at me as if I were a piece of meat to him. Just looking at him made me cringe. I turned away and continued to walk down the street.

It was starting to get dark. I tried to get a taxi, but they were either occupied or just ignoring me. If only daddy was still living with us. I could have taken the his limo. But I was about to walk down and keep trying to hail a taxi when I was grabbed from behind and dragged into a dark alley. I was too stunned to do anything. I couldn't see his face, but what I could see was the shiny gun he had in his pants. I instantly froze.

"Good girl, if you're good I'll be quick and you can be on your way."

I had no idea what was going on, but I knew that it couldn't be good. I tried to crawl away, but I was pulled back and thrown on the ground by my hair. "I said you'd better stay still you bitch. I just want a release, so sit still"

It then clicked, this guy wanted something from me, and it wasn't the directions to the Statue of Liberty. I tried to scream out for help, but he quickly grabbed me by the throat and picked me up and threw me up against a wall.I heard a crack as I tried to stop myself. I found out that I had in fact broken my left arm. I was cradling it as he came closer to me. He knelt down and was at eye-level with me.

He leaned in and was sniffing me. This made me cringe with nausea. I had my purse with me. Without looking down I sent a text to Hope to call for help. And to tell them where I was, but I was caught. He grabbed my wrist and hook my phone out of my hand and stomped the phone till it was completely broken.

"You little bitch you think you can get anyone to come and rescue you? well you're wrong." With that he pinned me against the wall and was sliding his greasy hand up my thigh and unde rmy skirt. I tried to back away, but he held me down to tight.

I decided to take my few years of self-defense classes into action. I kneed him in the lower area and was running towards the streets. I was about to scream our for help, but he pulled me back into the dark alley and slammed me down on the ground. He then proceeded to punch me in the face. He then held something black and cold against my cheek. I blinked a few times before I realized that it was in fact the gun that I saw in his pants.

I froze instantly. I didn't want to die, so I just laid there. He ripped off my clothes and was feeling me up.

It felt disgusting and horrible. I just wanted it to end.

I tried to grab the gun from him when I thought his guard was down. His grip on the gun was tighter and I was trying to fight for it. When suddenly there was a loud _BANG!_ I froze, as did my attacker. I was starting to feel cold.

The man got up and looked down and the took off. I was getting colder. I decided to move the gun. I felt something warm on my cold body. I brought my hand to my face and saw that it was covered in a red sticky substance.

Then it all clicked. I had been shot in the struggle. I was starting to lose consciousness. My vision was getting blurry. Just as I was about to give in to the looming darkness I heard what sounded like an angelic voice.

The voice told me that everything was going to be ok, and that the pain wouldn't last long.

I closed my eyes. I suddenly felt a hot searing pain in my neck and that pain started to drift to my entire body. It felt as if I was on fire. I wanted it to end. Then throught al the ire, I started to feel a cooling sensation take over. This allowed the darkness to consume me. I gladly welcomed it.

* * *

_Girl From Sagaponack In The Hamptons Is Still Missing! _

_Please Contact The McCormmick Family At _

_(631) 554-2312_

* * *

**Hope POV:**

That's all that was in the newspapers. My father wanted to find Faith, but my mother said that 'Faith is just trying to scare us.' Something told me otherwise though.

It's been months since I've seen or heard from Faith. Mom and dad have done everything, but I can't help but think that they could've done more. I mean all they did was post missing person signs and announced it on the televison.

My father wanted to issue a statement that there would be a reward, but my mother didn't want to do that.

I was shocked. I mean she was her own daughter, my sister, and she acted as if she didn't want to find Faith. It was like I didn't even know my own mother anymore. I needed to get out of the house and get some fresh air.

I went out to the back deck and sat on a bench that was close to the garden that my mom had someone else make and tend for her. I was starting to understand why mom and Faith never really got along. She wasn't the same person that we grew up with. The numerous zeros in our father's paycheck changed that. I still remember her telling both of us that money isn't everything, and that money can't buy you happiness.

But by looking at my mother now you would never have guessed that that woman said that.

I told my dad that I was taking his limo. I wanted to go to the park and think. He didn't question it. I silently thanked him for that.

Once I got to the park I sat on a park bench. I just needed to think. Think about how it got this far. Why did our mother not even really care about us anymore. Our father was only allowed to see me on weekends. Ever since Faith disappeared mom too the opportunity to file for divorce, with joint custody. Since I was only sixteen years old dad was forced to pay child support as well. Mom told me that that money would go towards me, but I always saw her buy things that she really didn't need.

It was quiet. Almost too quiet. Then there was a low rumble of thunder. I got up and started to slowly walk back to the car when I was tackled to the ground. I opened my eyes and was met with a pair of crimson-colored eyes. I then looked at the face. It was a man with long red hair and he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. In the dull lighting he looked rather pale.

My first thought was that maybe he was just drugged up and was running on a high.

He took in a deep breath and his red eyes turned black. His eyes looked dark and demented. There was something coming from his chest. It was a growl. This confused me. Then out of no where this man latched onto my neck with his teeth. I screamed out in pain. He started to suck and I started to feel the life literally being sucked out of me.

But just as quickly as the teeth appeared on my neck, the disappeared. I heard what seemed to be a female voice arguing with a make voice. The male was making me mad, and I wanted to hurt him, but I don't know why.

Then all of a sudden I felt as if I was on fire. I started to thrash around, trying to stop it, and put it out, but it wouldn't work, the more I moved the more the fire started to spread. I closed my eyes, and when I did there was a small opening that looked dark. In that darkness was calm and soothing sensation, I wanted that badly, but the more I tried to reach it the further it was.

I wanted this pain to go away. Then as I was starting to give up there was a sudden urge to fall into the dark pit of calm. I gladly accepted it. As I fell I heard what seemed to be a female voice telling me that everything was going to be ok once I woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what did you all think? This a much needed chapter even if it's a bit confusing, because they will soon join Bella, Angeal and Ben ;) and there's more to soo join their coven as well ;)**

**Also if you are confused as to what went on in this chapter just review your questions and I will reply to them the best I can :) again please check out **Norah the Poet's **story **What Happens Next. **It's very good and you all need to check it out :D**

**again, Please Review!!!!**


	7. The First Hunt

**Bella POV:**

I promised myself that I would never take another human life. But this was different, these two girls were practically already dying. And from what Angela could feel from them, they didn't want to die, they feared death. So I did the one thing I knew I could do that would save them. I turned them into vampires. This way they would never have to fear death.

It had been over three days now, and they still hadn't woken up. Since I had no clear memory of my rasnformation I had no idea how long it takes to change to a vampire from a human. And from what I remember the change was quite painful, and somehow I was able to lessen the pain.

"Bella, they're waking up!"

I ran over and saw their eyes start to flutter open. Angela immediately started sending out calming waves. Newborn vampires are unpredictable and their emotions change constantly. I found this out the hard way. I had the scar on my stomach to prove that too. The two girls sat upright and started looking around, and when their eyes met one another they looked as if they were going to cry.

"Hope?"

"Faith?"

They ran towards each other and embraced each other in a hug. They started asking each other questions and talking about personal things, so we took this oppotune moment to sneak out of the room.

"Which one of you saved me? I thought that I was going to die, that man stabbed me in the stomach."

"And me? I was attacked by some kind of animal that resembled a human, but he bit me and I don't remember much after that."

I nodded in response. I was the one that saved these two girls. I was now responsible for these two.

The one with the strawberry blonde hair ran up and hugged me. I let out a gasp of air that I really didn't need. Newborn vampires have extra strength, but as they get over that stage they become less strong, and not as unpredictable.

As she was hugging me I was starting to lose feeling, and my sight started to go. I wondered why this happened. This must be this girl's power. I started to go limp in her grasp.

"Faith, let her go, I think you're killing her!"

Faith immediately let go of me and my feeling and sight started to return. It was like I was numb to the world. There was only one other person I knew of that could cause that same kind of damage, and that was Alec. Jane's twin brother of the Volturi. Did this mean that Hope would be like Jane, and inflict pain just by thinking it?

"Ang, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Angela nodded, "They are almost exactly like Jane and Alec."

"Who are they?"

Hope was the exact opposite of had jet black hair, that she obviously dyed. Instead of the bright crimson like her sister, Hope's eyes were an ice blue.

"They're the rulers over vampires, yes you both are vampires. That's why you're able to see so clearly and have super strength. You don't burn in the sunlight, but you do sparkle a bit."

This got their attention.

"I didn't even know vampires existed. I don't have a problem with it, I am just so excited to be alive!"

"Faith, how can you not believe in this kind of stuff. I remember when I was a little girl I wanted to become a vampire, I just didn't think that it would become a reality. I couldn't be more excited!"

I chuckled to myself. Hope ran to the mirror and gasped. "What, what's wrong?"

"I can see myself, I guess that's another myth that isn't true about vampires."

Angela, Ben and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"We don't die from being stabbed in the heart with a wodden stake, but we do die if you rip us up and burn our remains. I know it's a bit extreme, but that's how it works, so we're basically indestructable."

I hadn't really decided if that was a good or bad thing, all I knew was that I had to get out of the house. This was a perfect opportunity to go hunting, and show the two girls that vampires don't have to feed on humans.

"My throat is starting to feel scratchy. What does that mean?"

"Hope, that means that you're thirsty," both of their eyes got wide, they obviously thought the same thing I did. "and you don't have to drink human blood. Animal blood is just as satisfying."

Faith start to calm a bit. I offered to take the two newborns out into the woods up north so that they could get the hang of hunting animals.

"Ok you two, we're going deep into the woods. When you get in there you two will need to spread out and find an animal that you like. You then will let your instincts take over. It's a lot easier than it sounds."

They nodded and took off into the trees at opposite diagonals and I went straight forward. I ended up draining three moutain lions. I made it to the clearing again, now was the fun part. I would have to wait on Hope and Faith. I found a dead tree stump. I decided to take a seat and wait.

After a few hours I started to get bored. Then out of no where I heard loud snarling echoing through the trees. I ran towards the sound and saw that Hope and Faith were fighting over a grizzly. I would have to somehow calm them both down. Just as they were about to attack one another they stopped in mid run. It was as if they were frozen. That's when I realized, I was the one who was causing all of this.

"Ok you two, both of you need to relax. Remember that you are no longer hunting."

They immediately calmed down and I released it. I still have no clue as to how I was able to do that. It was some kind of shield that I was able to make. I would have to experiment more with this later.

"Bella, how were you able to do that? That was so cool!"

"I have no clue Hope, but I plan on working on controlling it."

Hope came over and gave me a high five. I felt a jolt of electricity and I fell to the ground. I didn't completely pass out, but that was an extreme jolt. Faith and Hope were almost exactly like Jane and Alec.

Now the trick would be, being able to help them get control over their powers. I got up and Hope apologized, I told her that it was fine. It was getting late, we would have to move in a few months anway, what with two brand new vampires who need to gain control. We would have to move to somewhere somewhat remote. I missed being a doctor. Angela had a teaching job, which I was sure that she could find another wherever we moved to next. Ben could teach Karate, or any martial arts classes. Hope and Faith would have to finish high school. There's no if's or but's.

* * *

**A/N: So what did yall think? I know I haven't updated in FOREVER and I apologize. In case you're confused, Hope can inflict pain, and Faith can numb people. Ring any bells ;) Bella doesn't know that she's a shield, mentally or physically. Which is why Hope and Faith were able to affect Bella like they did.**

**any other questions please feel free to ask and I will answer them :)**


	8. Please Save Me!

**Bella POV:**

Well we transitioned into our new home nicely, in Kalispell, Montana. It was closer to the Canadian border. This way we had more room to hunt, and Faith and Hope couldn't possibly harm anyone.

Angela was able to pass as a daycare attendent after school, Ben was able to give both private and open martial arts lessons after school, Faith made the cheerleading squad, Hope decided to try out art classes in school, but Faith filled me in saying that she never really stuck with something for a long period of time.

I decided that I wanted to continue my medical career, but the last hospital I was at didn't really feel comfortable around me, I guess it was because I looked so young, and that made people feel uncomfortable. I already went to the hosptial and I decided that I wanted to be a candy striper. It wouldn't compare to my previous experience with the hospital, but it would have to do for now. This was one of the many drawbacks of being an immortal creature. I would always be a nineteen year old looking girl, no matter how long I was 'alive'.

"Bella, can you drive me and Hope home after my cheerleading meeting and Hope's art honors meeting?? Ben and Angela have work right after school, and I know that you don't start til around three."

I let out a sigh. Faith and Hope haven't got their driver's license yet, but that would all change in a few weeks. That was when Faith and Hope would be getting their license. Then I wouldn't have to worry about them as much. I would still have to watch them when they were around humans for a few more years. They have a few more years in their 'newborn' stage.

I told Faith that I would stay after and drive them home. I nothing else to do anyway.

"Hey, you're Bella right? My name is Tony. We heard you and your family would be coming to this town as well as us."

"We?...."

"Oh my apologies, we know that you are all vampires as well. No worries though, we are too. My coven consists of myself, Bryan, Carrie, Jayme , Elizabeth, and Matthew."

Wow, this was great. We had another coven to hunt with and this way Hope and Faith and everyone could have someone we could relate to instead of having to deal with just humans, but I could tell that the girls liked doing human things. I suppose this would have to do witht the fact they were changed so young, and still want to think that they are human, and not blood-drinking monsters.

"No offense taken, and I know that we all can't wait to meet your family."

"Sounds good. I see that you work at the hospital as a candy striper, I think that it would be good if you all would all come by after you're done with your shift at six."

How did he know where I worked, what I did, and when I got off work?

"By the look on your face it looks like I forgot to mention that I can see into the future, but only certain decisions people make."

Why did that sound familiar to me? Could it be something from my human life that I don't remember too well?

"Is something troubling you Bella?"

I shook off the strange feeling. I didn't need to deal with this right now.

"No, nothing's wrong. We all would be glad to come and meet your family."

He smiled and left. I looked at the clock on my radio in my car and saw that it was already time for Faith and Hope to leave, but they were no where to be seen. Ok, I was going to be late to work, and that wouldn't look good to my supervisor.

I decided that I would get my cell phone out and call them both and see where they were.

Just as I was about to hit call they sped over and got into my car. I let out a sigh and I got back in the car. They always did have impecable timing.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Bella, you are needed in room one twelve. The patient won't stop hitting the call button."

ugh...Since when did I become this person's maid? Oh wait, it was because I wanted to continue to work in the medical field, but this was ridiculous.

I walked all the way down to the end of the hall and entered the room.

"Please, make all these hallucinations go away! Please! Give me anything, I just want all these 'visions' to go away."

This was so sad, I couldn't do anything to take away her pain. I peeked at her charts and it showed that she had brain cancer and that the chemo wasn't working. I was authorized to give her pain meds, but that was if she was in my hospital. But she wasn't, she was here, and I was just a lowly candy striper. I was starting to see the downside to this whole idea.

I looked at her chars again and I saw that they would be releasing her today, and that they would be sending medication with her to take. But it was just so that she could be comfortable. The brain cancer that she had was very aggressive. She wouldn't be alive much longer.

"I know what you really are. Please, make this pain go away!"

This was surreal. Was this the cancer talking, or was she serious?

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Yes, you do. I saw you and your sisters outside, you had superhuman speed. Besides, I saw one of your kind kill your sister with the black hair. I was visiting a friend in New York and I heard a scream. I peeked around the corner. I saw him tackle her and I saw him sink his teeth into her neck. I didn't know what to do, that's when I saw you come in out of no where and rip him to shreds. I'm not going to tell anyone, besides, I don't think anyone would believe me. What with my 'hallucinations', and 'visions'."

I didn't know what to do. She retold the story exactly as it happened. So I guess she knew what I and the rest of my family really was. I couldn't ust forget that this happen, because it did.

I could do one of two things, either let her die knowing what we are and not do anything to try and save her, or I could change her and let her live. That way she wouldn't have to die from a disese that was slowly killing her anyway.

"Miss...."

"Anabel..."

"Miss Anabel, I'm not saying that what you have said isn't true or false, but I will talk it over with my family and I will come and explain what we have all decided."

With that I left and clocked out ten minutes early. I needed to think about this somemore before I even decided to bring it up to them.

"Bella, everything with Anabel will be okay. Trust me, I've seen it."

Ok, this was already getting rather old with Tony. I let out an annoyed sigh and kept on walking. As I walked away I told him, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.", over my shoulder. Being around Tony made everything feel like it was going to be ok, but I couldn't help but feel as if there was more to come.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what do you all think? I apologize that I haven't updated in forever. I've been dealing with family issues, and the passing of my step dad and trying to get a handle over my new long-haired chihuahua puppy.**

**Let me know what you think of this dilemma concerning Anabel and Bella... Anabel is going to be a semi-main character soon ;) so please let me know what yout think of her in your reviews.**


	9. It Will Be Quick & Painless

**Bella POV:**

"According to Bella's information about Anabel's chemotherapy not having any effect, Bella will be the one to change Anabel. Since the rest of us don't have the same resistance level to blood like she does."

They were right on that part. I was able to pass as a surgeon when I saved that kid, Owen's life. I got over my blood lust rather easy in the job, but that was all over. I wouldn't be able to be a doctor anymore. I was just too young. I would have to settle with as a candy striper.

They didn't even do much, other than do the things that most nurses didn't want to do.

"I can't wait to see Bryan. He said he had some sort of surprise for me." I had almost forgotten that Faith and Hope were starting to see Tony and Bryan. I couldn't be happier for them. They deserved someone to make them happy.

I felt a sudden pang of saddness. Why is that? I don't remember anyone in my past life that I had feelings for. Plus it hurt to much to think about the past for some reason. Angela was hiding something from me, but I couldn't figure out what that something was.

"I hope you change her soon! She sounds like a lot of fun, from what I heard at least."

"Hope, she's not a theme park ride, besides I don't know if I want her to live with us or not. If she really did see me being attacked and then raped, why didn't she do anything to stop it?!"

"Both of you stuff a sock in it! Faith, if you would've seen someone shot, what would you have done?"

She thought fora second and quickly said, "I would've run to the person and seen what I could do instead of running off like a coward!"

I raised an eye brow at her response. I didn't even need Angela to tell me that Faith was lying. I knew that she was angry that someone would've been able to help her, but didn't.

"Faith, now you know that that isn't quite true. She was scared. Wouldn't you have ran away?"

"Like a scared little girl." I shot Hope a warning look. They were both vampires now, and still somewhat newborns. I didn't want them to say or do anything that they didn't have control over yet.

"Ok, so I would've ran, but it just sucks that that bitch didn't do anything to stop the bastard from shooting me! I don't blame her or myself for what happened. I blame the bastard that did this to me. Because of him I had to become the living dead. I can't even go to my mom and dad and tell them that I'm alright, because technically I'm dead."

With that Faith ran out of the room and up to her room. Which left the room feeling awkward and uncomfortable. I can only imagine how Angela must be dealing with the intense awkwardness.

"I...I'm going to go check on her. You that she really wasn't all to upset about Anabel right?"

I just nodded my head and let her run off.

"From what I can feel Bells, Faith is just feeling helpless and confused. Which I can tell scares her since she's this new strong vampire. So I could tell what she saying she meant at the time she said them, but that wasn't her _real_ feelings about the subject." Angela glanced at her watch. "Looks like it's getting close to Anabel coming home from her last chemotherapy session soon. If you're going to go change her you better do it now."

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. I sped off at vampire speed to my car and made my way over to her house.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I finally made it across town to Anabel's house. It was a typical small two-story house for a woman who lived alone. It looked so familiar to me, but I couldn't remember why. It must be one of my suppressed memories of my human life. The house looked somewhat dull, but looked like it was big enough that it always had company come the holidays. I turned off the car and looked around to make sure no one was around that would see me move at my normal speed.

No one was around that I could see with my 'super vision', so I sped off to the front door and knocked on the door. And from what I could hear she was in the upstairs bathroom vomiting. Which is a normal side effect with chemo. They have medication for it now, but it seems that either her doctor didn't prescribe any, or the medicince wasn't working.

I knocked on the door, and heard a raspy response I couldn't even understand. I heard her stumble a bit down the stairs.

"I'm coming...give me a minute...."

When she opened the door I was shocked at the sight that was in front of me. There standing before me was not the Anabel I saw in the hospital bed a few months ago. Here in front of me was a pale-looking woman with paper white complextion and dark circles under her eyes.

And instead of the long honey-colored hair, I saw a colorful head wrap covering what I assumed was her semi-bald head. I knew that hair loss was a possible side effect as well.

"Anabel?"

"Yes?......Bella, what are you doing here?! I thought you had forgotten about me."

I chuckled soft enough that she wouldn't have heard it.

"I didn't forget about you, or what you asked me a few months back, in fact that's why I'm here."

"Oh well come in." She ushered me in and asked me to have a seat. She carefully sat down on the couch. I sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"I've talked it over with my 'family', and we've all agreed that it's ok to change you."

She tried to smile but instead she started to look green. Which I assumed was the nausea kicking in. "That's good to hear....if you would excuse me for a minute."

She ran off to the bathroom. I cringed when I heard her throwing up in the bathroom. I hoped she knew what she was doing, but at the same time I guess anything else was better than puking your guts out after every chemo session, especially since they apparently seemed not to take effect. She practically was slowly dying.

She and I both knew that. I assumed that's why she all but begged me to change her.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"What?! Now?! Are you sure?"

She nodded her head yes. "I'm tired of the chemo, and I already know that it's not working. I don't want to die, and this will be the perfect solution."

I didn't want to pop her bubble, but she apparently didn't know that she would never be able to have children, and would never be able to live a 'normal' life once she's turned.

"You do realize that you will never be able to have children, and that you will never be able to live a normal life again right?"

"Yes, but I will never get older, and I won't have cancer anymore. That's the major reason why I want this. I thought you were on board with this Bella?"

"I am, but I didn't know it was going to be so soon. I mean, are you really sure that you want to give up your human life?

"Yes, it's better than wasting it puking my guts out and living in misery."

She had a point. I agreed and decided that I would make the arrangements. I would change her back at the house and get the obituary ready for her. She even said that she wanted to make it where the town thought she committed suicide by overdosing on her meds. This way the town would sympathize about her condition, and noth think badly of her.

The only drawback to this would be that we would have to move again. With Anabel 'dead', she couldn't be seen walking around town.

I would make one thing sure, I would make sure that her transformation was painless, unlike mine was.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, what did yall think? I know it was kind of an ubtupt ending, but I wanted to leave it like this so I could have the next chapter about Anabel waking up from the transformation. **

**I also apologize for taking so long to update. I've been busy with schoolwork, taking care ofa now 9wk chihuahua puppy, and marching band stuff.**

**Please let me know what you all think!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

*****Cookie Question:*****

How was Faith killed, before she was changed by Bella? _(Hint: read chapter 6 of this story)_

**People who answer correctly on this will get a shout out in the following chapter! So make sure if you know it hit that green review button at the bottom of this chapter ;)**


	10. We Need To Talk

**A/N: Well, no one answered the cookie question. That's fine :) anyway, onto chapter 10 :D sorry for the delay!**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"How long has she been out for Bells? Faith and Hope didn't take this long to change."

"Well, in my personal opinion, since her body was so worn down from the cancer and the chemo trying to help her, it wore down her body. Which is causing her transformation to take longer."

It'd been almost four days since I brought Anabel back to our home. It had taken the twins only two days to change, which was actually rather quick, according to Angela and Ben. When I was changed I had no one around to help me. That's when I realized that I was actually a bit jealous of everyone here. But then I didn't have to relive it over and over like Faith and Hope had to.

"Hey, I think sleeping beauty is starting to wake up!"

We zipped back into her room and saw her eyes start to flutter open.

"Bout time she woke up, I was getting tired of waiting."

"You kept yourself occupied with Bryan for so long I'm surprised you know what today is." Hope smacked her sister and they were off rough housing. For a pair of sixteen year olds, they acted really immature at times. I put my thumband middle finger together in my mouth and whisteled to get their attention. "Ok, you two, go and see what Tony and Bryan are up to."

They didn't need to be told twice. Besides, the less people here the better. Then all of a sudden her eyes popped open and she leaped from her bed and was standing in a crouching position on the opposite of the room and started snarling at us.

"Angela, now would be a good time to send some calming waves to her. Now, before we become her dinner."

Anabel turned from crazed killer to the controlled, relaxed person I met in the hospital. Minus the whole dying from cancer thing. "Anabel, it's me Bella, do you remember who I am? Do you remember where you are?"

She took the time to look around at her surroundings, then looked back at me, Angela and Ben. "Bella? Is that really you? You look so...so...so much more define, so beautiful. Why can I see so clearly now? I can see all the way across the field and see what my neighbors are up to. I never knew being a vampire was so cool. Wait, why does my throat feel scratchy?"

That was odd. For a newborn, she was surprisingly calm. But maybe Angela had something to do with it. I looked at her knowingly, and she shook her head no. Hmm, odd.

"Despite what you've probably heard about vampires, not all of us feed on humans. Like my coven here, we feed on animals. I can't even fathom what it would be like to feed on humans...again" I mumbled the last part, but I could see that she heard it. "What do you mean again, Bella?"

I explained my earlier days as a vampire, and how ashamed I was that I allowed myself to be so weak. "Bells, why are you blaming yourself? Remember how Hope and Faith almost killed each other? It's only natural that a newborn vampire react like they, you, and even Anabel."

Angela had a point, which I hated to admit. But at the same time I just decided to go with it. "Ok, fine."

"Hey speaking of admitting things, where's Faith? I want to apologize. That's one of my memories that I remember and I feel bad for not doing anything to help."

Just as I was about to say something Faith zipped in. "I'm listening."

I decided that we should give them some privacy. I motioned for everyone to leave. I wanted Anabel tell Faith what I knew that she wanted to hear. Besides, I needed to start looking into a new place for us to move to.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I apologize for it being so short, and for the LONG delay....I will make it up to you all. I've been busy with school and helping my mom pick up the house. I plan on updating** LOST! **soon.**

**please leave your reviews and comments :D**


	11. Are You My Angel?

**A/N: Thank you to all who've reviewed, and here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Well once again we had to move. This time we decided to move back to Forks. I was all for it. If it helped me regain my human memories, if any. Angela was the one that mentioned it. Ben of course, being the caring person, didn't think it was such a good idea. I was all for it though. Only sad thing was that even in a small town, I wouldn't be able to be a doctor like I was in a previous city. I was just too young. That was the only thing I hated about being turned so young. I could never really do what I once loved to do.

The closest I would be able to come to would have to be either a nurse, or a candy striper.

"So how much longer until we get to Forks anyway? I want to see what they have in store for us." Faith and Hope had always been a bit too impatient for their own good.

On a different note, we found out that Anabel had a special gift. It was that of illusion. She could create an illusion that seemed almost real. Both out of the mind and in the mind. If I had to guess, I'd say that it was from the terminal brain cancer she had. That was what transferred over to her vampiric life, from her human life. It was truly fascinating about how some of our traits from our human lives transfer, and sometimes get stronger in our vampiric lives.

I don't know for sure why I know that, but I would have to guess it came from a hidden human memory that I had. I couldn't wait to piece together my human life, and figure out why even with a family, I still felt 'broken' as Angela had bluntly put it.

"Faith, we're almost there. Thank goodness we took the back roads so we could go our normal driving speed. Thanks for the idea Ben."

'No problem Bells, I know how you and Angela get when you can't drive the way you want to."

I didn't know how to respond to that, but I think Angela responded for me. I heard a loud thud. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Ben rubbing the back of his head. I couldn't help but chuckle. But the way Ben and Angela just acted reminded me of a couple I used to know. I don't remember their names, just that the guy was tall and muscular, and the woman had shoulder-length blond hair.

I finally saw a sign that said Forks was less than a mile away a few yards down the road.

"Thank god we're almost to the small town that doesn't even have a mall anywhere." I just rolled my eyes at Hope's comment. I was starting to get tired of her complaining. Both her and Faith apparently grew up spoiled, even if they deny it, Angela, Ben, and I know that it's a lie.

After a few more minutes we arrived at our house that Ben had bought as an anniversary present to Angela. The rest of us just benefited from it.

"Bella, I need to go hunt. Am I allowed to go off by myself yet?" Anabel said with a hint of sarcasm. I could tell that having to have someone babysit her while she hunted was probably getting old. I told her that she was fine to go off on her own. I also told her that we were gonna have a family meeting later after we unpacked all of our things.

I couldn't help but feel anxious about being back in the town where I was human. Only problem was that I had no clue why I felt this way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Anabel POV:**

I was relieved that Bella had enough faith and trust in me to let me go hunt on my own. I also glad that Faith had been able to forgive me for not trying to at least save her, but I was both delirious and scared that I would be next. After we got done talking she realized that I had every right to run away.

I guess it had to do with Faith wanting to be the center of attention. Now don't get me wrong, I love Faith like a daughter, but both her and Hope have been spoiled their entire lives, and expected everyone to care about them and no one else. I would try to make it an effort to make it somewhat obvious to them that they are not going to continue to be spoiled any longer.

From what Bella and Ben taught me, I was now able to let my animalistic instincts to take over, but still have control over them. And thanks to my new found gift, I was able to make myself nearly invisible to the animal I would drink from. I was still getting used to the concept of killing an innocent animal. But it was so much better than the alternative.

I had killed over four mountain lions. I had no clue that I was so thirsty. I was also glad that my eyes were starting to fade from that annoyingly obnoxious bright red color. They were a slight orange color, closer to a gold. Just a few more weeks according to Ben.

I decided that I had enough for today and started to make my way back to the house, when out of no where I heard a loud blood-curdling scream come from behind me off in the distance.

I decided to sprint off and find out what was causing that loud noise. When I got there a man was on the ground covered in blood. I assumed it was his own. Towering over him wasn't a vampire, but a huge grizzly bear standing nearly seven feet tall. Growling so much to the point of saliva hanging off his bottom jaw.

I felt the sudden urge to drink all that spilt blood, but something else was telling me that I had to save this man from that bear.

As if gravity made no difference I sped off towards the unknown man to defend when he obviously couldn't do it himself. I pounced on the bear's back and sank my teeth into his neck. The sickening part to me was the fact that my teeth sunk into the bear's flesh as if it were butter. Once I was sure that the bear was dead I raced over to check on the unknown man.

"Are y-y-you an angel?"

If I were still human I would've blushed, I was far from being anyone's angel, but this man didn't know any better. I thought it'd be best if I didn't try to speak to him. I just picked him up and raced towards home. I didn't trust my own power to stop from draining him completely.

Something about the man made me feel so drawn to him. I had to hold my breath the whole way back to the house.

Once I saw that the house was in sight I yelled for Bella to hurry. And as if on cue Bella was in front of me in a flash, with Faith, Hope and everyone else right behind her.

"I told you she'd slip up Hope, that'll be ten dollars!" Faith said with both boredom and a smug tone. I wanted to haul off and hit her right off the bat, but I felt a sudden wave of calm wash over me. I was confused at first, but then realized that it was in fact Angela that gave me what I sincerely needed at this moment.

"Shut the hell up Faith! The guy looks to have been mauled by a bear. I don't see any fang puncture marks. So I think you owe Anabel an apology."

I could tell that it was forced, but Faith apologized to me while rolling her eyes. Just then Hope snatched the ten dollar bill out of Faith's hand and went off with Bryan. Tony tugged Faith along with them. The less vampires around fresh human blood the better I guess.

"Ben please help Anabel leave the room." I was instantly offended. I knew how to control myself, I didn't need to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella! I found him, I want see for myself that he in fact is going to be alright. He is going to be alright isn't he?"

I don't why I felt so drawn to him, but I needed to be certain that he was going to be ok. I knew that I could control myself around the blood. I had controlled myself around it when I rushed home didn't I?

"Wait, I know this man, Angela is this who I think it is?"

They took a minute to study the facial features of this man. Then I suppose the recognized him.

"This can't be? Wow, this is that alcohol poisoning from a few years back. Oh what was his name. Oliver? No, Orville? No that's not right."

"Owen! I remember his fiance wanting to make sure he was alright. Wow, I didn't think I would ever see him again."

That was kind of interesting that both Angela and Bella knew this man. And apparently way before they came to know me, Hope, and Faith from what I could gather.

"W-where's Stephenie? P-please tell me.....is she alright?" I assumed Stephenie was his fiance. It didn't take much to piece two and two together. "When I found him, I didn't see this 'Stephenie' anywhere. Could it be possible he's hallucinating?"

"It's possible. Are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the clearing?"

I nodded my head. I was sure that I didn't see anyone there.

"Bella, his pulse is weakening, if you're going to change him, you better do it now. He's lost a lot of blood. Anabel, you're covered in his blood, you better hurry and go change before going into the house. Don't worry, Bella and I will take care of Owen. We'll let you see him when he's woken up."

I sighed, and recognized defeat. I got up off my knees and zipped off towards the house. I needed to register my feelings and emotions. Why was I so worried about someone I don't even know? Why did everything inside me want to drain him completely dry? I just needed to think.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, So i am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with college finals, and battling writer's block. Now that that's over I can update somewhat more regularly. lol**

**Thank you to all of you who've reviewed, and I hope you guys keep it up. You have no idea how much all of your reviews make me happy/smile. And for that I thank all of you :D**

**Does anyone remember Owen? If you do, you'll get a shout out next chapter ;) *HINT* check a previous chapter :D**


	12. Do We Have To Go To School?

**A/N: Sorry making you all wait forever for me to update, I have no excuse, so here is chapter 12 :D**

***BTW a special shout out goes out to **TheBestDamnThing96 **for answering the question correctly, and going into detail about it! :D so without further interuption, here is the next chapter.**

**Bella POV:**

It had been about ten years since Owen became part of our coven. I had saved Owen for the second time, unfortunately the second time ended his life, so to speak. The first time was from alcohol poisoning, and then he was mauled by a bear, which almost cost him his life. I remember when I found him, he was covered in deep gashes with blood oozing out of them, before he succumbed to unconsciousness. To add more grief to the situation, his fiance, Stephenie, was killed by the bear, she had many broken bones, and had lost a lot of blood. I wish I would've been able to get to her in time, she had seemed like a wonderful woman. I met her when she came rushing in to see if her, then boyfriend, was ok or not. His buddies however didn't seem as worried, like this was a normal occurrence for them.

I wasn't sure if I could give him the news about Stephenie, but as it turned out I didn't have to, it was one of the few human memories he vividly remembers.

"Do you know if Owen is feeling the need to hunt? He's been awfully quiet lately. It's not that common to isolate one's self from people." I said to Angela, she and I were apparently friends in my past human life, but had grown closer in this vampiric life. I learned that vampires' emotions are usually more prominent that that of a normal human being, which would explain why Ben and Angela feel so protective of one another. They are mates, and they loved each other in their human lives, and that just amplified in their vampiric ones as well.

"Well, we're not exactly people, Bella."

I let out an annoyed sigh, but Hope did have a point, even if it was a smart ass one.

When it came to hunting, Owen wasn't allowed to hunt alone still, it didn't matter if his eyes were starting to change to the vegetarian topaz color, he was still too unstable. He had become like a zombie after being turned. I sometimes thought he blamed me for being able to save only him, and not his fiance too. Angela told me otherwise, he only felt grief, not resentment. It was a refief to hear that, but at the same time, I still felt responsible for his unhappiness. I guess it came with being the one to change someone into a vampire, you'll always carry that guilt with you no matter how happy you are.

"You really need to stop blaming yourself Bella, I can sense so much self hate coming from you that you're starting to make me feel depressed. Plus, I think Owen's come a long way. I think it's time that he's allowed to go hunting by himself, he's close to no longer being a newborn vampire. His eyes are very close to topaz."

I hadn't really taken the time to actually look at him that closely. I'd been preoccupied with trying to learn about my past human life, and I was also trying to figure out how and why I had blocked this Edward person from my memory almost completely. Just the mention still caused my unbeating heart to ache with pain. What did this man do to cause me so much pain?

"Do we really have to go to public school? Can't we just be homeschool?" I just shook my head no, and told Hope and the others that in order to keep up appearances we had to go to school. They reluctantly agreed, so it was settled, we would be attending Forks high school. And Faith, Hope, Bryce and Tony would be posing as sophomores, and Angela, Ben and I would be Juniors. Anabel, and Owen, when he was up to it, would be our 'parents'. Speaking of Anabel and Owen, they had been growing closer together lately. I guess when a beautiful vampire saves your life it's pretty easy to fall in love, but from Angela could gather from his emotions, Owen wasn't sure if he was ready or not to try and be with another person, but from Owen has shared with us, he doesn't have very many of Stephenie, so it had become easy for Anabel and him to get to know each other.

"Ok, if we're going to school, who's car are we taking?"

"Well, how about I'll drive Angela and Ben in my Honda Civic, and either you, Hope, Bryce, or Tony could drive one of your cars."

Faith really seemed to like this idea, she had just recently purchased a Ford Mustang, only drawback to that was that it didn't seat four people. She subconsciously started to curl a lock of her blond hair around her finger as she was thinking.

"I can drive my new Ford Mustang, I just had it washed. So it's nice and shiny for school." Faith said as she jumped up and down impatiently.

"Are you trying to reveal our secret with that eye sore?! I say we take my PT Cruiser, it's a lot more common." I had to agree with Hope, even though I did like Faith's car, it didn't really match what we were thinking to drive to school. Besides, if we drove cars that were too expensive it would draw unwanted attention to us, and then the questions would start, _"How can they afford such expensive cats?_, _"Why do they look similar if they're adopted?" _, and _"How come they still look so young, and it's been ten years?"_ That last one would lead to unwanted consequences.

"I really don't care what you drive, as long as you four go to school!"

I was actually pleasantly surprised at Anabel's outburst. Hope and Faith needed to be put in their place, and our 'mother', was just the one to do it. After her outburst we hurried off to the garage and got in our cars and headed off to school. When we were almost to school I had just remembered that we didn't have our last name, or our stories down. I mentioned this to Angela and she called Hope's cell phone and we pulled into an empty parking lot. I got out of my silver Honda Civic and started to think of a cover story.

Once I had everyones attention I told them my plan. "Angela, Bryce, Tony, and my last name is Hamilton. We're brothers and sisters. Tony and Bryce are fraternal twins, and so are Angela and I. Ben is Hope and Faith's older brother. Your guys' last name is Jennings. Our parents are Anabel and Owen Montgomery. They adopted us. Do you think you guys can remember the story?"

Everyone shook their heads yes, and I was actually proud of myself, I was able to think of a cover story on the spot, and it actually sounded very plausible. When we were sure that everyone understood our story, we got back in our cars and headed off to school.

After merely a few minutes, being a vampire has it's perks, we arrived at the school. And from what little I remember, it hasn't changed a bit. The main building was made of brick, and the two secondary buildings were made of limestone. One thing that has changed, was that even more kids were attending Forks High School, because they had added additional parking spaces. I was lucky enough to find a rather close spot, but Faith had to park towards the back. I'm sure we were going to hear about it sooner or later. I think Faith was starting to get too used to having so much money. It was making her spoiled, I would have to try and do something about this, I would have to deal with this later though. Right now, we had to go enroll at school. I know that I should've done this earlier, but I had forgotten that we couldn't use our last names, especially since Angela, Ben and I were previous students. Yes, it was over sixty years ago, but our classmates would more likely remember us if we used our real last names.

As we walked in as a group we were the center of attention. Everyone stopped and turned to look at us. Even a few jaws dropped, both the guys and girls, as we walked. "Why is everyone staring at us? It's not like they haven't seen new kids at school before."

"Well we are new kids in school, and we're vampires Hope, what do you expect?" We're the image of beauty to these humans. Thats how we're able to draw in our prey."

"That's a dark way of looking at it, but Hope has a point, we're preditors, and we have to draw in our prey somehow." I slapped Bryce in the stomach which caused him to let out a grunt. After our walk the 'red carpet', we reached the guidence front office.

"Hello, is there something I could do for you?"

"Um, my name is Isabella Hamilton, and I'm here to enroll in school. So are my brothers and sister."

"Oh you're father called in earlier, he already enrolled you and your siblings, he also enrolled the Montgomerys too. You can pick up your schedules in the guidence office down the hall, and welcome to Forks High School." How did Owen know the last names we were going to use? I just came up with them, not thirty minutes ago, unless Owen could see the future. That was actually kind of cool to think about. The secretary said as she drooled over Bryce and Tony. I just let it slide, let her dream, I knew that she wouldn't pursue it since Bryce and Tony were 'minors'. Plus I saw a wedding ring on her left ring finger.

We left the office and again, everyone stopped to stare at us. This was getting ridiculous, I was almost reconsidering Faith's idea of homeschooling. "Bella, snap out of it, we're going in to get our schedules." Angela said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. We walked in and I actually liked it, everyone was too busy to stop what they were doing to just stare at us. "Um, hi, my name is Isabella Hamilton, and I was told that we could come and pick up our schedules here." A lady with blond hair that was slowly turning white glanced up and looked over her glasses at us. and went straight for a file folder and all but threw it at me. "Here are the schedules for the Hamiltons, and the Montgomerys." She said not glancing once at us. I said a thank you and we left the office and I rummaged throught folder and handed out everyone's respectful schedules.

I had American History first period, Independent Reading second, Choir third, I had 'C' lunch, Mythology fourth, and finally I had girls P.E.

"Let me see your schedule Bella......Damn, we don't have any classes together, other than C lunch." said Hope

"I have 'A' lunch, does anyone else have that?" Bryce said as he was scanning down his sched.

"Me, and it looks like I have American History with you Bells." Ben said as he ran his hand through his black hair.

Faith and Tony had 'B' lunch, at least they could be together in one of their classes. It looked like I had C lunch with Angela, Hope I had 'C' lunch. Maybe we could all try and get the same lunch next trimester.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!_

That was the warning Bell, we had only five minutes to get to class. We all went our separate ways, and Ben and I headed upstairs for American History, this should be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner, I was updating other stories, and nearly forgot to update this one. I also had minor writer's block for this chapter, but I fixed that as you can see.**

**I also have a YouTube vid on my profile for all my stories. It's a trailer for all of them, and it even shows off some of my banner work for five of my eight stories. I am working on trying to make ones for my other stories. Please REVIEW, and let me know what you think, and let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter ;)**


	13. Too Many Boys, Not Enough Time

**Bella POV:**

I could not get out of American History fast enough. I hated the fact that I had to be surrounded by a bunch of hormonal guys and couldn't keep their comments to themselves. This was one of the few times I was thankful I didn't have Angela's gift.

"H-hi, my name's Conner Newton, and I was wondering if you needed help getting to your next class?" why did his last name sound so familiar to me? Ben whispered to me that his grandfather was Mike Newton.

_Mike Newton!_ That same guy from when I first came to Forks High School, and he offered to show me around. Not to mention he asked me to prom. Along with Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie. It was somewhat strange that coming back to my hometown would bring back all my human memories. I should've come back home sooner, but then I remembered that that wouldn't have been possible. All the people I grew up with would still recognize Angela, Ben and I.

"Forget Mike Bella, hi, the name is-"

"Buzz off Yorkie, I already called dibs on showing the pretty lady around."

"Whatever Conner, I am the 'eyes and ears' of this school."

I tried to inform them that I was still standing there, but gave up and walked off to my next class, Independent Reading. Now, that was a class I could get excited about, I loved to read, and apparently that that's what I would be doing in this class.

"Hi, my name's Kendall Jennings, you're part of the new kids that moved here recently aren't you?" She said with sincerity. I didn't want to get too close, but something told me that I could trust her. I nodded my head yes, and told her the story about how we came to live here. She seem genuinely interested and I could see myself getting to know her better.

Nothing too exciting happened for the rest of the period, except Kendall and I started exchanging notes during class. I found out that she was also the new kid here at school, at least until my family and I moved here, so in a way it got her out of the unwanted spotlight . I could definitely tell that I was going to like this girl a lot.

Before I knew it though it was time for third period choir. I took my time getting there, I didn't want to seem eager to get to the next class, plus I was 'new' and wanted to let everyone think I didn't know where everything was, when in fact, I knew where everything was because nothing has changed in over seventy years.

"Hi, my name's Casey Newton. I bet you've met my older brother Conner, he can be such an idiot sometimes. I mean, he just doesn't know when to shut up ya know?" This girl was definitely related to Conner, they both didn't know how to be quiet. I did my best to pretend like I was listening , and it apparently worked. Even when I looked away from her she continued to talk. Then this platinum blond haired girl came walking in after the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us Adrian."

"If you're wondering why she was late, it's because she's dating my brother, and she thinks that she can show up whenever she pleases because her grandmother owns the local bank. Maybe you heard about her, I mean everyone knows everyone here in forks, her name is Lauren Crowley. Her grandma and my grandma used to be best friends."

No…that meant her grandmother was none other than Jessica Stanley. The same girl that pretended to be my best friend, but we slowly grew apart. Why was that? Oh, that was because I spent most of my time with…with…why couldn't I remember their names? I could somewhat remember their faces, but I could not for the life of me remember what their names were.

"Ok class, first I would like to welcome a new student today. Bella Hamilton, would you come up and introduce yourself for the class?"

Great, just what I needed. I hated speaking in front a large groups of people, especially when it was a bunch of girls who were around my age, well my human age, and they are worse than human boys, well most of the time.

I made my introduction short and sweet, and took my place back next to Casey. I could tell that a lot of the girls were thankful that they didn't have to put up with anymore stuff. The only one that seem genuinely interested in my family's history, but then so did Jessica, and we all know how well that turned out.

Thankfully it was the first day of school so we didn't get to sing. I rechecked my schedule and saw that I had mythology next, then I would have C lunch with Hope and Angela.

"Good morning class, I trust that you all had an enjoyable summer. Now, to start things off I am going to skip all the boring introductions and get right into folklore. Mainly being werewolves, and vampires. Now, I'm going to pass around the sign-in sheet, and then pick up the book that has the corresponding number on it next to your name."

Once the paper got around to me, I saw that I was number thirteen. Hah, I was a vampire, and I of course had 'unlucky number thirteen.' I could feel the irony flowing around me.

"Looks like we have a class together gorgeous." I cringed as I remembered that voice. I turned to see none other than Conner Newton. He was almost as bad as his grandfather, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized Mike actually wasn't that bad, he was a sweet guy, I just wasn't into him. "I don't think your girlfriend would like you talking to me Conner." This obviously took him by surprise, and I couldn't help but chuckle softly. "How did you know I had a girlfriend?" Conner said with a bit of worry laced in his tone. "Your sister told me, her name's Adrian." Conner sunk his head in defeat. "That little brat spoiled everything." He mumbled under his breath, but with my sensitive hearing I was able to hear it.

"You know, it's not very nice to talk about your sister that way, besides, I think you are just scared of getting too 'serious' with her. I don't want to be the reason you 'ruin' everything." Conner just stood there stunned by my words. He finally grabbed his book and went to go sit back down.

"It was nice of you to let Newton down gently." Said a sudden voice from behind me. I turned to see that it was that same kid with the last name 'Yorkie'. I didn't want to be rude, but I hated to point out that I didn't even know his name.

"Aiden Yorkie, why don't you fill us in on today's lesson since you apparently already know all this well enough." If I were human right now I would be very red right now. First, from embarrassment, and second, from laughter. That instantly shut him up, and he stopped talking almost immediately.

Thankfully, the rest of the school day went by without a hitch. I just hoped that it would stay that way while we stayed here.

**A/N: ok, so what did you think? I don't have much to say in this author's note, other than please please please review more often on my other stories, I am yearning to hear what you all are thinking about this story, and if you think I should change something please tell me and I most likely will change it !**

**You also need to check out **AshleyCullenHale3's** story, **A Love Not Forgotten**. You can check it out by going to my profile, and looking under 'Favorite Authors'. Her story is amazing, and not just because I am her new Beta ;) lol :D**

**Hope to hear from you in your reviews **

*****Also, there are a few chapters left in this story, I know that it is coming to an end so soon, but there MIGHT be a sequel to this story, it all depends on how I end this story, if I end it where it's possible for a sequel, then there will most likely be one, but if not, there will most likely not be one…..let me know your thoughts on that idea as well.**


	14. I Don't Want To Talk!

**A/n: I finally found time to update another story :D lol I apologize for not updating sooner, I've been busy with schoolwork and studying… it all sucks :-\ but thankfully I'll be done with school in about 18 months and have a job, then be all set :D enough of my rambling, here is the net chapter of All My Life.**

***FYI, this chapter is a few months later from when Bella and everyone started school.***

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Months have passed and we became a part of Forks High School with ease. Ben had joined a martial arts club, as well as the soccer team. Hope and Faith had made the varsity cheerleading squad, and had made student council. Tony and Bryce of course made the Forks varsity football team. Tony was wide receiver, and Bryce, being bulky and stocky had the center position on the scrimmage line. They enjoyed it and of course also made the varsity wrestling team as well. Angela joined drama club and even managed to be 'invited' into the Art Honors program here. I didn't really know that she was that talented with paints and art supplies.

Then there was me. I didn't really find my 'clique' that I could connect with. I guess you could say that I'm friends with Casey, and all of them, but I really tried to distance myself from them, now it's not that I don't like them, I just don't want them to figure out our secret and making us move.

"Bells, you ok? You barely touched your food." I rolled my eyes. That was the idea, I messed with my food enough to the point where they would think that I ate some of my food. I had really gotten to the point where I could make it look like I ate most of my food.

"I'm fine, just dreading the singing test we have tomorrow."

"Me too, I can't believe that we like have to even do this. I mean it's not like we're going to be quizzed on singing and stuff." I cringed at the over use of the word 'like'.

"I don't know what you two are worried about, I have this quiz in the bag."

"Well most of us haven't had the lead in all the musicals like you did Adrian." Kendall snapped. I couldn't help but smile. Everything about her made me smile. She seemed genuine compared to the rest. I mean Casey and Adrian only hung out with me was because I was still fairly new and the talk of the school. Plus Conner and Aiden were like my own personal stalkers.

"Whatever Kendall, no one was talking to you anyway." Adrian snapped back. I rolled my eyes, this girl, I could tell, would be causing a lot of drama soon.

Thankfully the bell signaled us all to get to our next and final class, and that of course would be gym for me. From what I remembered I hated gym, and gym hated me as well. I snickered a bit at the thought, I remember hitting Mike Newton on the back of the head with a volleyball. Thankfully he wasn't mad in fact that's how he and I first met.

"Bella, we're going to be late if you keep zoning out on me like that." Kendal said as she snapped me from memory lane.

I gathered my things and headed off to gym.

Today we would be playing bombardment. I learned it as dodgeball, but whatever. I was picked as captain, and Adrian was picked as the other. This was going to be interesting if she hated me as much as I could sense, and I didn't need Angela's gift to pick up on that either.

Once the teams were picked we were sent to either side of the gym. Just as the teacher, Coach Clapp, was about to blow the whistle to start the game, a rather short human, no make that…_vampire?!_ Yes, that little person was a vampire, and not just any vampire, that was…_no, it couldn't be. Could it?_ The female vampire resembled someone that I knew in a past life, but they were long gone and had forgotten all about me.

"Who are you?" Coach Clapp said with a short irritated tone. "My name's Alice Cullen. My family and I just moved here and we just enrolled at Forks." She said in a chipper tone. My fears had been answered, my worst nightmare was true, the family that left me to die was in fact back here, where they left me in the first place. I could find irony in this and it made me somewhat angry. I mean they didn't even bother to try and look for me. Even when James would leave clues in the videos he made while torturing me. Did they even see those videos? I knew one thing for sure, if they even tried to ask for forgiveness, I would give them a piece of my mind and just walk off and pick up and leave this school and be done with it.

"Ok, looks like you check out, you're on Ms. Hamilton's team." Coach Clapp said as she motioned to me. When we made eye contact I couldn't help but give her a smug grin. She recognized me immediately, but didn't even make an effort to come over to me. That's when I was certain that she and the rest of them left me and didn't care what happened to me.

"B-Bella, is that you?" She said in a hushed tone so that only her and I would hear. I turned away from her and went to go stand by Kendall. Alice tried to follow but she was hit by a ball and was declared out, I couldn't be happier, because I had nothing to say to her or her family.

Unfortunately once gym was over she came running up to me and started talking as if she or her family bothered to even try to find me.

I just shrugged her off and went off to find where I had parked my Honda Civic. Once I got out of the school I saw Ben and Angela walking hand in hand towards me, and once we met up we walked out to my car, and what I saw parked next to my car made me freeze where I stood. It was _his_ Volvo. It was amazing at how much I was able to recover from my human past after only be for a short period of time.

As I was getting in the car, I heard a familiar voice that I would sooner like to forget. "Bella, is that really you?" It was that same velvety voice, but it sounded more pained than I remembered. I turned to face the familiar voice and saw a familiar face, but he looked horrible. His eyes looked cold and lifeless, and lost their spark.

"I have no idea who you're talking about. My name's Isabella Hamilton. I don't know who you are so please leave me alone." I knew it sounded cold, but he deserved it. "Bella, please let me explain…" I didn't give him a chance to. "I don't know you, and I need to get home." I plopped in my car and was about to close the door when his cold hard hand grabbed the door and kept it open. "Please Bella, I know you know who I am, let me tell you.."

"I don't know you now please let go of my car before I make you move it myself." I said in a tone that let him know that I didn't want to be messed with right now. He backed away slowly and let me close the door. Once I was sure that he wouldn't rip it open I zoomed off towards home. "Don't you think you were being a bit too harsh on him Bella? I could sense that he was sincerely sorry, and wanted to make nice with you." I hated her power I knew that he was sorry. I could see it in his eyes, I just don't think I was ready to forgive me just yet. I mean, 70 years is a long time, and he didn't even bother to try and find me. I wasn't in any hurry to accept any apologies from him any time soon.

"Bella, Angela's right, and I don't even have to sense his emotions to know that."

"Ok, I get it, I knew that he was sorry, but I'm just not ready to accept any apologies right now. Let him suffer, I mean, he left me to suffer, and didn't bother looking for me."

We finally reached home and Faith, Hope, Tony and Bryce made it home before us. I explained the situation and of course everyone thought that I should've talked to him, but understood why I didn't want to accept any apologies at the moment. That made me feel so much better.

I was about to sit down and watch some TV when my cell started ringing. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered anyway, and when I did, I wished that I hadn't

"_Bella, let me talk, please don't hang up."_

* * *

**A/N: So who do you think Bella was talking to on the phone lol ;) sorry that I haven't updated, but I've been super busy, and that's all I got, I want at least ten reviews for the next chapter..**


	15. UnWelcomed Company

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so busy with school, and nowhere near my laptop to get this story on the computer, but I did have time to put it on paper so I am now getting time to put it on here. Hope you enjoy here is the next chapter of **All My Life**.**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Why in god's name was 'he' calling me?! How did he even get my number? I really shouldn't answer it. I mean, I've done the calculations and it's been over seventy years since all this started. Being back in Forks has been a key factor in recovering my human life memories that had long been a mystery to me.

But something told me that I should just answer the call and get it over with, because otherwise he wouldn't stop. "Bella, you have to know, I've never stopped loving you." What Edward was saying didn't make any sense. If he loved me, and I mean _really_ loved me, then why did he leave me all alone and vulnerable to James and Victoria.

I had no clue why he wanted my forgiveness. He told me all those years ago that he didn't want me, that I wasn't good for him, and here's the kicker; he told me that he never really loved me. So what he was saying made no sense to me.

"Never stopped loving me?! Edward, I'm not stupid. I remember perfectly you telling me that I wasn't good for you, that you didn't want me, and that I didn't belong in 'your' world. Well, I guess that that point is moot.

"Bella, wait, I-"

"No Edward, I've waited over seventy years, and I'm tired of waiting. Goodbye Edward."

I slammed my phone shut and in the heat of the moment I threw it across the room, causing it to crash against the wall into small pieces. I cursed under my breath and raced to my room and slammed the door shut. I slammed it so hard that I thought that it would've come off its hinges.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I paced my room. As I paced I slowly started feeling that I wanted to forgive Edward, but then another part was still unbelievably angry at him. Then I started to remember all those months that I was held captive and tortured to near death. I prayed for death most days, but death never came to me. Now, death will never come.

"Bells, I know I don't know what went on all those years ago, but from the tone in Edward's voice, I could tell he sounded sincere about what he said. I'm sorry honey." Anabel said to me as she walked by my room.

I should have been mad that she listened in on the conversation, but then I remembered that vampires have overly sensitive hearing so it couldn't be helped. Then the more I thought about it the more I realized the tone in his voice did sound remorseful

"_No!"_ I had to be strong. I wasn't about to allow Edward to break me like he did when I was human and fell easily for him. If he really did feel sorry and want to make amends, he would have to come over and practically beg for my forgiveness. Because I don't think I have it in me to have my heart broken all over again. I mean he left me, what's to say he won't up and leave me all over again.

"Whatcha doin Bella? I could hear your screaming and yelling all the way from out in the woods."

If I were still human I would've been beet red from blushing so much, but then Ben had a point, I was almost too loud for a 'normal' human.

"Sorry Ben, Edward called. I was in no mood to hear his bullshit."  
"It's all good Bells. I could tell that that's what was going on." Ben said with a grin and a wink.

I nodded my head in agreement and turned away to gather up the shattered remains that were my phone.

"Oh and Bella, if you don't mind e saying, I think you should give that Cullen kid a second chance. But that's just my opinion."

I just nodded my head, not trusting my own voice at the moment. Why was it that almost everyone lately wanted me to up and forgive him, but they don't know how he left things with me. He left me to be taken away by James and Victoria. I f he truly cared he would not have left me in the first place.

"Bella, Edward was sincere when he was on the phone. I could sense only remorse and sincere love and devotion. Now, I'm not forcing you to forgive him. I just want you to know the whole story."

I wanted to scream from the top of my lungs, but not for what Angela said to me. I wanted to scream because I knew that my coven was right and I was just too bullheaded to see it right now to even admit it. Then there was a part of me that still wanted to trust him, but I don't think I could take it if he left me again.

I left to go hunting and picked up one of my spare cell phones on the way out I keep in case of emergencies. I raced outside and into the forest to clear my head and to dull the growing aching sensation that I just now noticed in the back of my throat.

I loved the feeling I had when I was out hunting. When I was out here I felt at peace, as if I were the only one in existence, but then I was interrupted by an annoying ringing in my jean pocket. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID, but I didn't recognize the number. I was about to hang up, but something told me that I better answer it.

"Now Bella, you better listen, and listen good! I know what Edward did hurt you deeply, it hurt us too, but once we found out that Victoria had somehow brought James back from the after and came to kidnap you we hurried back to find you. So don't you even dare think we left you for dead Bella Swan." Alice all but screamed into the phone. If I were still human, that would've made me drop the phone while cringing, because unlike normal humans, our hearing is super sensitive, we can hear the softest noise, almost more better than a dog or cats.

"I get that you all searched for me, I overheard James and Victoria discussing where to move next. I'm just still so mad that he left me and told me that he didn't want me, then turns around and tells me that he never stopped loving me. I just think he's full of shit right now." Alice agreed that that was in poor taste on his part, but she was still adamant about the fact that they actually searched for me.

I hung up the phone and decided to finish my hunt. I needed to try and process what I was feeling now. This changed things. Even though I was angry still, some part of me told me that this would be an easy way to forgive him. But I should I even act as if nothing that has happened in the past seventy years? I wasn't going to give in.

But then the more I thought about it, the more I realized that my feelings never really truly went away. Is it possible that my subconscious somehow held all the love back, so all I felt was anger to cope with the aching hole in my chest that was filled with pain? I suppose that it's possible, but then that would be too easy and I could just take Edward back.

Once I finished with my hunt I hurried back to the house so I could relax some, even though being a vampire I really didn't need to.

"Bella, hope, Bryce, Tony, and I are going to go hunt now. Anabel and Owen are still at work." Faith said before she and everyone raced out the door. I decided to lounge around on the couch and watch some television. As I started surfing through the channels I hear a car turn down into the long drive. I checked the clock; Anabel and Owen weren't due home for another few hours, and Angela and Ben were having an afternoon out by themselves, so it couldn't be them.

With my sensitive hearing I could hear no footsteps, and no heartbeat. That could only mean one thing; there was a vampire here, one that I didn't recognize. The scent was that of a vampire I did not recognize. I instantly stiffened. That meant it was more than likely an enemy. Just then the front door burst open and standing in the doorway was none other than Victoria and James, but there was no Laurent. Knowing that he was no longer with them made me feel slightly better.

"Well looks like you were right James, she looks pretty good as a vampire." The redhead bitch said in a sadistically pleasant tone.

"Yea, I was wasn't I? She almost looks better than you do Vicky." I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, because Victoria's expression went from amusement to absolute hatred within a matter of seconds. I felt a bit wary, but I wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of them knowing they still intimidated me, even now that I was a strong vampire.

"Aw, isn't that cute…we still scare her James." Victoria said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Yes…I think you're right." James said as he looked me over then gave me a wink and a grin.

Then they slowly started to stalk over to me, causing me to slowly back way. As I backed away I heard a low growling noise, then I realized that the growling was coming from me. "Looks like Bella is braver than we originally gave her credit for. I guess we'll have to straighten that out." James said, then soon after Victoria leaped in the air and pounced on me. Thankfully, my reflexes were just as quick because as Victoria hit me, she was sent flying across the living room and crashed into the glass coffee table in front of the television. She stood up and dusted off glass shards and dust from her clothes while staring a hole into me.

"You're quicker than we thought." Both James and Victoria started cackling, but stopped suddenly and crouched as if they were going to attack, and instinctively I did the same. Just then both of them charged towards me but were sent flying back just inches from me.

How did that happen? I opened my eyes, and saw that there was a transparent , but pale blue, like force field around me. What was this? Then it dawned on me that I had a gift, the ability to create a shield. That would definitely come in handy, especially right now.

"What the hell was that?! You didn't tell me she had a fucking power James!"

"How the hell was I suppose to know!?"

As I concentrated on their argument I saw the force field slowly fade away. _Shit! _I desperately needed that force field. _How did I make it appear in the first place? _Then I remembered that James and Victoria charged towards me and I didn't want them to pounce on me. So maybe the trigger was fear? I would have to work on that. Once James and Victoria were taken care of, course, then I would work on it.

"Doesn't matter, we'll take care of her then be on our way as planned."

Ok, this wasn't looking to good for me, but I had the upper hand. I had a shield, now only if I could figure out how to use it on cue.

James and Victoria crouched down and just as they charged forward, the shield popped up again, and they were sent flying through the air and crashing through the television and almost through the entire wall.

I could get used to having this kind of power; the only downside was the fact that using this shield literally drained me. I could feel myself getting weaker the longer I had it up. Somehow I managed to lower it to give myself a bit of a breather, but that was a mistake because no sooner had I lowered my shield, Victoria and James were standing upright and starring daggers at me.

I was about to try another attempt at my shield, but just as I was about to put my shield back up, the front door burst open and there stood three male vampires. One of them, who I did not want to see any time soon, but I was so glad that he was there, and the other two were…I couldn't put my finger on their names, but they both looked familiar.

Then within a matter of a second the three male vampires stood in front of me in a protective stance.

"Jasper, do you think you can make them lethargic?"

"Can Alice shop for an entire wardrobe within a fifteen minute period?"

What in god's name were they talking about? It was as if they were talking in code.

"Ok, enough can we go ahead and get rid of these pieces of garbage once and for all or what?!" I agreed with the burly-built vampire. I wanted them gone and out of my hair so I wouldn't have to look over my shoulder any longer than I had to.

"I thought you'd never ask Emmett." Edward said with an evil grin. Then everything happened so fast, fast enough that I couldn't fully process it.

Jasper concentrated on James and Victoria and I could slowly see their eyes start to droop. I couldn't help but grin as Emmett lunged for James' throat and Edward lunged at Victoria, all the while Jasper tried to continue to send waves of lethargy, but like my newfound power, his must weaken him some because he suddenly let out a sigh and lost his concentration because Edward and Emmett were sent flying through the air and crashing behind me.

"Ok, I've had it! Let's finish all of them now James, this game is getting old fast." Victoria said as she wiped away the venomous blood that was slowly pooling out of her gash.

That was the last straw, something inside of me snapped and I had to protect them. Yes, I was considering mad at him, but that doesn't mean I want any harm to come of him. With all the energy I had left I gathered it and projected my shield to keep them away, but as I grew weak I could see the translucent blue shield start to flicker.

"Ha, looks like you're draining fast Bella, what a shame though, you have a wonderful talent, you would've helped us." James said with a sneer.

I touched my temples with my hands trying to focus, but it soon became too much as I felt myself sink to my knees. I hadn't passed out, not yet at least. I saw Emmett and Jasper leap onto Victoria and James and tear them to shreds. I let out a sigh of relief. No longer would I have to worry about them.

"Bella, are you alright? Speak to me love, are you ok?" Edward's voice started to ring in my head and slowly fade away as if I were miles away from him.

Knowing that they were destroyed once and for all, from the whiff of the purple smoke, I let out a sigh of relief and collapsed into stone arms that were nice and warm and I would allow myself to reheal.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? Sorry it took me so long to update, I got caught up in school I started slacking in my writing. I have some news though, **LOST!** has come to an end and is now complete, now I am down to 6 stories that are a work in progress, lol I'm slowly getting there :P I want to get down to at least 4 tops before I start anything new. I just have too much on my plate right now to try and add more.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review your thoughts :)**


	16. Reawakened

**A/N: here is the next chapter of **All My Life **hope you all enjoy this :D I apologize that I haven't been able to update**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

_Why couldn't I open my eyes? Why did everything sound like it was miles away? Wait! Where was I? Why could I remember anything?_

The last thing I remembered was that I protecting Jasper, Emmett, and Edward from getting mauled by Victoria and James. _Wait!_ That's it! I had found out that I had a shielding power. I blocked those two from getting to me and the boys.

"_Is she ok? She looks dead."_

"_That's because she IS dead Emmett."_

"_Alice, when do you see her waking up?"_

"_Right…about…NOW!"_

And as if on cue my eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. Everything was brilliantly white the only thing that wasn't white were the contrasting black furniture. I sat up swiftly and had the urge to readjust my eyes, but then realized that I didn't need to.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the very family that had abandoned me all those hazy years ago. Standing in front of them now I couldn't help but feel calm, cool, and collected. Then I remembered that that was the mood shifter, Jasper doing it. I gave him a knowing glance and he smirked as he winked.

"Bella, do you remember what happened?" I turned my attention to the blond haired vampire, he looked much older than the others, not just age, but he looked as if he had more 'life' experience compared to the others.

I shook myself from my inner thoughts and nodded my head, 'yes' to his question. I remembered all too clearly what happened yesterday.

"Good, from what Edward, Jasper and Emmett told me, you have the gift to project some sort of safety shield, and is triggered when you feel threatened." I nodded my head again, this was all completely true, and why was this vampire stating the obvious, unless he was verbally confirming it for everyone. I really didn't care, I just needed to go and make sure that my coven/family was ok. I knew that Victoria and James were finally gone, but that doesn't mean that they could've stopped by my house looking for me and done serious damage.

"I have to go." And without little hesitation I was out the door and on my way towards the place I've grown to call home.

When I finally got inside the house and saw that everything was exactly the way I left it I was happy. Faith, Hope, Bryce and Tony were all on the couch watching television. Owen and Anabel were off in Owen's study; Angela and Ben were out back in the wooden gazebo. I thanked god for the sensitive hearing that vampires had.

"Hey Bells, where have you been doing? You've missed the first hour of 'America's Got Talent' the season finale is on. They're about to announce who gets the gig in Vegas. Wanna sit and watch?" I graciously declined Hope's offer and made my way towards my room. All I wanted was some peace and quiet right now, was that too much to ask? I plopped down on my bed, I know that it is a bit useless, seeing as vampires don't need to sleep, but I needed something comfy and soft to relax on when I wanted to. Now some would think that it was so that I could escape when people were annoying me to the breaking point.

I had just closed my eyes and started to meditate and find my 'happy place' when my cell phone rang. I saw the caller ID and realized that it wasn't a number that I had programmed into my phone, but something told me that it was a number that I knew, so I decided to be nice and answer it.

"Hello?..."

There was a slight pause then, _"Bella, why did you leave? I thought that we were going to go shopping?"_

Oddly enough even though my memory with them was hazy, I do remember how Alice was obsessed with shopping, clothes and anything related to the word _fashion_.

"I needed to check up on my family, we can go shopping another night can't we?" I prayed internally that she would agree, because I didn't feel like shopping tonight, in reality I didn't even see the point of shopping, I had decent clothes and that's all I felt that I needed. Hope and Faith on the other hand, they had to have their closets custom made because they had so many clothes that they couldn't all fit in the original.

"_I guess so, but you're lucky that there's a four-day sale at Nordstrom going on, otherwise I'd come over and drag you anyway. Oh someone wants to talk to you."_

I tried to protest, but before I could get a full sentence in I heard a very familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"_Uh…hi Bella…" _I couldn't help but feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach from hearing Edward's voice over the phone.

"Hi…." I knew that I sounded lame, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't feel mad or hurt anymore around him. I felt only unconditional love, and content; and that was just from hearing his voice. I still was a bit confused when I thought back to where I wanted nothing to do with him, and now here I am drooling over his voice over the phone.

"_Uh, Alice tossed me the phone before I could think of what to say…how are you feeling?"_

"I'm ok. I don't feel drained like I did when I used my powers. I really don't want to use them anymore. They drain me too quickly." Which was true, plus the longer I used them the quicker I felt out of control, as if something else would happen besides my shield being projected, but maybe I was just worrying too much about it.

"_Bella, what aren't you telling me? Jasper can feel your emotions through the phone all the way to the living room, and he says that you feel confused, nervous and scared."_

_Shit!_ One of the times where I hated that there was an empathic vampire in the 'family'.

"It's nothing Edward, honest, I just don't really think I have a good handle on my said 'gift', but I guess I'm going to have to get used to it."

I could tell that Edward really didn't believe me, but gave in anyway. He knew that I didn't want to push it, and I respected him for that. I guess that was another thing that I loved about him.

_Wait, love, _where did that come from? Has that emotion always been there? That kind of scared me. I decided to cut mine and Edward's conversation short and I plopped back on the bed and covered my eyes and let out a long confused groan. Did I love Edward, and if I did, what was I going to do about it?

"I think you should go talk to Edward…alone." I jumped when I heard Anabel's sudden voice. It takes a lot to make a vampire jump, but with my mind preoccupied I guess I was susceptible to it. "But I don't know what to say Ana, I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same as I do, hell, what if _I_ don't feel the same way he does."

"Well you'll never know unless you go talk to him…silly Bella." I couldn't help but smile at Anabel's attempt to cheer me up. It worked, and she was right. I needed to go talk to him.

I got up from my bed and started wondering down the stairs and out towards the woods. I didn't know where I was going, or where I wanted to go, so I just kept walking for what felt merely minutes, then all of a sudden I wondered into a beautiful clearing. There were different color flowers, grass growing over most of the trees causing the scene before me seem as if this section of the forest was sealed off from the rest of it. This place also had a calming effect to it to. Once I reached this destination I felt all my frustrations and anxiety leave my body.

I decided to take this as an opportunity to lie in the grass and look up towards the sky and reflect on what has happened the past 70 years.

"It seems that your human memory has remained, even after all these years." I immediately sat up at the unexpected male voice that came from behind me. I turned and instantaneously felt relieved, and rather nervous for some strange reason, but I decided to go along with it.

"I guess it has. I was just going for a walk, and somehow my feet lead me here."

"Well I'm glad, Bella. I've had an abundance amount of time to think, and I was brainless to ever leave you all those years ago. I still love you Bella..."

_Wow…_ This was somewhat unexpected. I mean I knew I loved Edward, and that what he did was wrong, but I wasn't expecting him to flat out apologize and 'claim his love for me' at the same time. This left me astounded and nearly speechless.

"And what? Do you expect me to come running into your arms and cry on your shoulder? I mean yes I love you too Edward, but-" _Wait, back up the thought train! Did I just admit that I love Edward? I guess it was my subconscious making its way to the surface._

"Y-You love me? Even after I left you? Bella, you have to know that all those things I told you were complete and utter lies. I love you and I always have and always will." Again, this damn vampire left me speechless. I couldn't think or even form a sentence.

"Bella, if you still hate me I understand, if you want I'll leave you alone."

I was about to protest Edward's statement when I heard a twig snap right outside the clearing. My attention went directly in that direction. I heard no heartbeat, barely heard any footsteps, either I was losing my hearing, or it was vampire lurking in the shadows

"Who's ever out there show yourself!" Edward yelled towards the woods as he quickly stepped in front of me, and blocking my view. That's when it hit me that he was standing in front of me to protect me from whatever was hiding.

"Edward, what-" I didn't get to finish because he stopped me abruptly and pointed towards the looming shadow that was slowly making itself known.

"Ah, this must be the vampire we've heard so much about. Aro was right, she has beauty as well." I scowled at the two vampires that were slowly slinking over to us. I started hearing a low, deep rumbling sound coming from somewhere around, then I realized that it was coming from the vampire standing protectively in front of me.

"You can tell Aro that she declines the _invitation_!" Edward all but snarled at the two vampires who were now right in front of us.

"Poor, poor Edward, we wouldn't want anything to happen because you got too 'touchy' now would we? Aro would only like an audience with Isabella. She is free to leave on her own free will." The blond haired vampire said while staring a hole right through me. I couldn't help but feel as if this vampire wanted something more, but I couldn't be too sure. "Elijah, don't you think it's rude just threatening our 'friends' without properly introducing ourselves?" The tall jet black-haired vampire turned and slightly bowed to us. "My name is Xavier, and this gentleman next to myself is Elijah, and we are from the Volturi guard. Please excuse my friend, he tends to get a bit restless when he hasn't fed."

"Well, we would appreciate it if you would refrain from hunting around this area, we would prefer not to have attention drawn to our kind if you catch my drift."

This caused Elijah to try and lash out at Edward. "You saying we can't control ourselves? What makes you so much better than the rest of us? Huh? What makes you so much better?" Elijah was being held back by Xavier, and I could see that he was even having a hard time.

Before I knew it Elijah had broken out of his friend's grasp and hurtled straight for Edward and I, I thought that we were done for, but then he stopped dead in tracks. His body had stopped in motion. It looked as if time had stopped just with him. I didn't think it was my power, because I had a translucent blue shield, there was no shield keeping him that way. I looked to see if this was Xavier's work, but the expression on his face said otherwise. He was shocked, and almost terrified. Edward had no abilities that involved force fields, so that left only me.

As if all at once I started to feel light headed, which was weird for a vampire, but that only confirmed it even more for me. I was slowly starting to have to fight to keep upright.

_Why was it always me that is weakened by their power? Why do Alice and Jasper never feel as if they're going to pass out when they use their gifts? This wasn't a gift this was a freaking curse!_

"Bella, are you alright?" I nodded my head and closed my eyes to try and stop this gift that was draining my energy. I closed my eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. As soon as I let the breath out I heard a loud _thud_. I opened my eyes and saw that Elijah was on the ground lying face up facing the sky. He shot up instantly and raced back to Xavier's side.

"Be warned that if you do not comply to Aro's wishes he will have to come to you, and that means trouble for both yours and _his_ coven.

And as if like magic the two vampires were gone and leaving Edward to process what had just happened. I just hoped that what they said wasn't true and that our families would remain safe, but part of me knew that that wasn't the case, so there was only one thing I had to do.

I would have to sacrifice myself to the Voltori for the greater good, but something told me that would be easier said than done.


	17. I'll Love You For A Thousand Years

_Previous Chapter__:_

_I just hoped that what they said wasn't true and that our families would remain safe, but part of me knew that that wasn't the case, so there was only one thing I had to do._

_I would have to sacrifice myself to the Volturi for the greater good, but something told me that would be easier said than done._

**Bella POV:**

_Keep changing your mind. That's the only way they won't know where you're going. Keep changing your mind._

That's what I kept telling myself as I got off the plane and was in Italy. I knew that if Alice or Owen saw what I was doing they would try and stop me. This had to be done. Besides, Xavier said that Aro only wished to speak with me, it wasn't like he was going to keep me prisoner. That was another thing he said as well.

It was a long plane ride but once I was off and in Rome that I would need to rent a car to get to Volterra. I sighed and made sure to keep changing my mind and not making a sure decision. I knew that they would soon catch on to this plan, but I hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

I walked up to the counter and asked where I could rent a car and was told that there was one last car left. He handed me the keys and told me that the car was parked in spot number three. I nodded and said my thanks in fluent Italian and walked towards the car. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw it. It looked amazing! It was a bright yellow Porche, I grinned ear to ear and hopped in the car and started driving. I checked the map and saw that it would be awhile till I reached my destination.

I managed to keep my mind wandering and making sure not to set my mind on anything concrete. I had my phone on silent but saw that I had about ten missed calls and eight voicemails. I cleared them all and ignored the voicemails. I knew they just wanted what was best for me, but I wanted what was best for them. I wasn't about to let any of my family to get hurt just because I didn't go.

I just hoped they would understand what I did, I did for them.

_**XxXxXxXx**_

**3****rd**** person POV:**

"What do you mean you can't see where she is, where is she Alice? I mean, it's not like she just fell off the face of the earth. She has to be somewhere." Edward said impatiently as he started pacing the floor. Edward was always very protective of Bella, when he first saw her, she saw right through him. They had a deep connection, but Edward always felt it was his duty to protect Bella considering when they first met, she was still a fragile human. Even though Bella was now a vampire, and a very powerful one at that, he still felt very protective of her and not knowing where she could be scared him. He lost her once; he wasn't bound to let that happen again.

"I never said I couldn't 'see' her Edward, it's just she isn't making any certain decisions for me to lock on to, it's like she's purposely making sure I can't find where she really is." Alice said with annoyance.

It pained both covens, the one that Bella helped found, and Carlisle's, that Bella just decided to disappear without any word where she would be going. Faith and Hope were pacing back and forth behind the couch. Jasper managed to send them waves of calm to help them relax and still be helpful to the search of where Bella might have gone, while Owen was also trying to scan his mind where Bella might be.

"Wait, that's it! That's why we can't find her." Carlisle said as he quickly stood up after thinking hard, along with the others, on the couch so that everyone could see that he had a real theory of what was going on with Alice and Owen's powers. "What if the reason neither Alice nor Owen can find Bella, is that she doesn't want us knowing where she's going."

That's when it clicked for everyone. It was like a light bulb clicked on when they all realized that Bella didn't want any of them to get hurt, and was purposely keeping her true destination and intentions secret from both Owen and Alice.

"Well, if that's true, then where is she going that she wouldn't want us to follow?"

Edward shot his head up and his eyes turned dark. He remembered what those two vampires from the Volturi guard told him and Bella when they were out visiting their meadow; that Aro wanted an audience with her. She was allowed to leave, but it wasn't that simple. It never was with him.

"I know where she's headed; Alice do you think I can get there before her?" Edward asked as he headed towards the door with his car keys. "I'm not sure she has a half a day start already, you might get there just as she does or right after her." Alice said telepathically to Edward as he was headed down the road, leaving Forks, and headed towards Volterra, Italy and to stop Bella, and if that wasn't an option, at least try and bargain with the Volturi to make sure that she stayed with her coven and his. He would have to think of a reason. There was a possibility that they might bring up Bella's powerful gifts.

He knew that they were very powerful, but very draining as well. He also knew that Eleazar, from the Denali coven in Alaska, would be able to help Bella get a handle on her gifts and keep them under control, that way the Volturi wouldn't see her as a threat.

_**XxXxXxXx**_

**Bella POV:**

I finally reached Volterra; the streets were crowded with people dressed in red and wearing red cloaks. I wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but decided to park my car on the side of a crowded road and got out and started walking towards what I assumed was the Volturi headquarters. I guessed this because there were two vampires standing guard outside the building on either side of the big doors.

With my vampire speed I walked somewhat faster than a normal human would, but I couldn't all out run, because then I would draw attention to myself. Once I was at the door both vampires zipped over to me and towered over me.

"What do you want?"

He didn't even ask if I was a vampire, but then it was obvious to tell the difference between humans and vampires around here. I told him my name and that I had an audience with Aro. They chuckled and didn't budge.

"Xavier and Elijah came and told me if that's the proof you need." I said. I was starting to get a bit annoyed with them.

"That so, well they've informed us to be on the lookout for you. Go on ahead; Hilary will escort you to where you need to go." The second guard said. They stepped aside and let me in. I walked in and was in awe of the place. It had cathedral ceilings and each window was covered in different shades of red stained glass to form the symbol for, what I assumed, was the Volturi. I took in everything around me. I saw that each doorway was guarded by another vampire.

Once I got to the end of the long corridor I was greeted by two familiar faces. I sighed and kept my temper under control. I would need to. I wouldn't want to come off as a threat to the Volturi, because according to Edward, they would destroy vampires who were deemed a threat or even more powerful than themselves.

"Well, looks like Aro's invitation got through to her." Elijah sneered towards me. It took all I had to keep my mouth shut. Ever since my powers started to develop I've had a much more short fuse when it came to my temper.

"Yes, welcome Bella. Aro and his brothers have been waiting for you." Xavier said with a neutral expression. I was starting to question why Xavier was a part of the guard. He was too mellow compared to Elijah.

I nodded and started walking towards the door. They both opened the door simultaneously and escorted me into the room. I looked around and saw that it looked older than the rest of the building. The walls were made of stone, and the tapestries were made of satin; one hung on each wall. I looked up and saw that it had a double vaulted ceiling and at where all four walls met at the top was a glass skylight, the longer I stared, the more it looked as if there was no glass and that it was just the clear sky.

I was brought out of my dream like stare and saw what was in front of me. In front of me sat three rather old vampires. I knew their names, but did not know which for sure which one belonged to each one. The vampire sitting in the middle throne stood and started to smile, but I wouldn't even call it a smile. He reminded me of a lion that had cornered its prey.

"So, you must be the beautiful Bella that has all of our guard talking. Your name does you justice, Bella; I am Aro, to my left is Caius, and to my right is Marcus. We are the founders of the Volturi. But I'm sure that you already know who we are."

Aro walked towards me and kept direct eye contact with me. I was almost afraid to move, and once he was right in front of me, he took my hand and held it, unlike Edward's, Aro's was not warm, it was cold and almost like a trap; even if I wanted to move my hand away, I couldn't.

"See, my power is seeing all memories and thoughts just by touching…interesting…I am unable to see all of your memories. I am only able to see partial ones."

And as if like magic I was able to get my hand away quickly and rubbed it. It must be his gift that makes his hand cold as ice.

"I was told that I have a mental shield, and that is why you are unable to see into my mind."

Aro's expression quickly changed and had an almost sadistic grin on his face and called for someone named "Jane" and someone named "Alec". They looked remarkably alike, almost like twins. "This is only to test what you've just told me, see; both their powers work on the mind. I want to see if you are affected in any way."

I just nodded without speaking, I didn't trust my voice to try and speak. All Aro did was nod towards, who I assumed was Jane, and immediately she scowled at me and locked eyes on me. I just stood there waiting. I felt something starting to happen, it was almost a headache, but then it quickly went away. When I blinked I heard Jane screaming in pain on the floor. Everyone, but Aro, Caius, and Marcus showed shock towards Jane screaming. I was a bit confused. As far as I knew causing pain wasn't part of my gift. I was only able to create a mental shield and a physical one as well.

"Bella, Jane's gift is to create the illusion pain in a vampire's mind. So far, you are looking very interesting as time goes on." Next Aro nodded to Alec, but something a bit different. It was almost as if my tongue went numb and was almost a sweet smell too, but just like Jane's power, it quickly went away and soon Alec complained of not being able to see or feel. This caused Jane to quickly go to her twin and check him out. But soon the effects of his gift wore off himself as well.

"Very interesting…" Caius said from his chair. He leaned back in his chair and took in the scene before him. I had a feeling that I might end up having to stay here, but I knew that I was only asked to visit. I wasn't forced to stay.

"Yes it is, Bella your gift is very interesting. I extend the same invitation to you, as I do every vampire we meet that has extraordinary gifts, to stay with us and be a part of our guard." Aro said as he took his seat. I was very tempted to, but then I felt as if I was only 'wanted' because of my gift and I would only be treated as a 'tool' for the Volturi to use to hurt others.

"She has a connection to another vampire, from what I can see, it is Edward Cullen." Marcus said very melancholy. His voice was very monotone and very, for lack of a better word, bored with what was going on. This assessment made Aro's eyes widen with glee.

"Well now, we have offered him a position as well, but he and that psychic vampire, Alice, both have declined, but then we cannot force vampires to join if they do not wish to." I could tell that that one rule annoyed Aro a great deal, but since he is in charge of the Vampire world he has to follow his own rules as well, and for that, I was very happy.

"Aro, as much as I would like to accept your offer, I cannot. I do not wish to join your guard. I merely came here because you invited me, and it would be rude to decline, plus I didn't want Elijah to come back and attack my coven, or the Cullens in retaliation." I said staring a hole right at Elijah. I knew what I did was risky, but maybe calling him out in front of Aro would discourage him from doing so.

"I assure you Isabella, that Elijah will not harm your coven or the Cullens. Also, know that the invitation to come live with us remains open whenever you like. You are free to go, on one condition." Aro said as he got up from his seat and walked slowly, for a vampire, towards me and stood in front of me again. "The condition being that we never hear word of you using your powers in front of humans. That is one of our main laws that we ask all vampires to follow. But I'm sure that you already know this." I nodded and acknowledged that I was already aware of that particular law.

I saw a vampire standing between Aro's and Caius' chair. She had light brown hair and bright red eyes, which of course meant that she was not a vegetarian. Aro must have seen my eye contact drift and turned to see me staring and he let out a slight chuckle.

"That is Chelsea. She is very powerful. Actually she is more powerful than Jane or Alec. You say that you have a mental shield, and looks like it can withhold Jane's and Alec's powers, so before you go why don't you let Chelsea see if she can work her power on you." Aro said with an evil grin. I almost was afraid of what might happen.

Chelsea smirked at me and kept eye contact with me. I started thinking of Edward.

_Wait, why was I thinking of him?_

I was starting to think of how everything he did annoyed me. I couldn't help but be so annoyed with him I almost didn't want to go home to him. Then I started thinking about both covens, mine, and Carlisle's and how every little thing that annoyed me bothered me so much.

_Wait! This is her power! She can manipulate my feelings towards my coven and Edward! I've got to fight this!_

I kept trying to rationalize that even though they annoyed me, that they were still my family, friends, and my mate. I wasn't about to let this bitch make me forget him. I already forgot who he was once, I wasn't about to let it happen again.

I mentally started to push her out of my head. I closed my eyes and started to meditate like Edward showed me. He told me that he would do this so that all the thoughts he would hear wouldn't be as strong or loud.

"Ugh! Aro she's fighting it!" Chelsea harshly whispered in his ear, but thanks to me being a vampire as well I could hear her. I couldn't help but smirk a bit. If this was their plan, I wasn't about to let them get me to join them under false pretenses.

"Well, looks like your mental shield is very strong Bella. I must say again, the invitation to join the Volturi guard is still open for you."

"Thank you for the opportunity Aro, but again I will not join the Volturi. I have a coven that I care about and I know that they are probably worried about me. Thank you for allowing me to visit." I bowed to show my loyalty and Aro nodded, but I could sense that he wasn't happy that he had lost. He nodded and held up his hand and waved for Elijah and Xavier to open the doors for me and escort me back out of the castle. I nodded again and followed them back out to the street and saw that it was now dark.

I said my goodbyes to Xavier and Elijah, Elijah blew me off and walked back inside, but Xavier stayed long enough to shake my hand and smile. "Your gift is very interesting Bella. I may come visit you and your coven, on non Volturi business of course." He said with a smile. I agreed that that would be nice. With that, Xavier walked back in and shut the door behind him. I sighed and walked back across the plaza and passed the water fountain I glanced at it as I walked back to my parked car.

Once I was back to the side street I saw a figure standing next to the driver side door. As I got closer to my car I couldn't help but grin, but was still somewhat mad. Edward had followed me. I was mad, but only for a second. I couldn't help but love him even more for trying to protect me.

"You know that you almost joined the Volturi?" Edward said with a concerned look on his face. I remembered that I had stopped 'changing my destination' once I was inside. I knew that they would worry, but this was something I had to do myself. I didn't want to risk having more visits from the guard and a possible war between my coven, Edward's and the Volturi.

"Alice saw that for a few minutes and she started to panic, but then luckily for you it quickly skipped ahead to where you and I are right now. Looks like Aro's right. Your shield is strong. But then I think you make yourself strong, not your shield." Edward said with his signature crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I walked to him and we locked in a long tight hug. I was finally home, and I wasn't a threat to the Volturi. I would be able to live my existence without the Volturi ruining it. I would have to get my gift under control of course.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward said as he broke our hug and stared into my eyes. I saw question in them, but then I remembered what I had secretly been learning to do. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Why don't you find out for yourself Edward." I said with a big smile. I quickly started to focus on lifting my inner shield on my mind so that he could hear.

"_I'll love you for a thousand years, and a thousand more Edward."_

I couldn't help but grin at him. His expression was priceless. It was both astonishment, and ecstatic that he was finally able to hear my thoughts. Before I could even say anything else he snatched me up in a very passionate kiss. This made me lose focus and like a rubber band, my shield snapped back in on itself. I winced but didn't let up on the kiss. I finally found love, and I wasn't about to let that get away from me for a second time.

Finally we pulled away from each other and I was sad that we stopped, but quickly remembered that we would have to go back home.

"Don't worry, no one is 'angry' with you Bella, we were only worried. Plus, you might be the only person who has been able to stand up to Chelsea and fight her power." Edward said with admiration. I just smiled and told him that I didn't want to be separated from you again. He quickly agreed. He offered to drive me back to the airport.

"I have this rental car to return, but how about we race back to the airport. Whoever gets there first has to do a favor for the other." I really didn't care if lost; I knew that Edward wouldn't care either. He agreed to the race and we quickly got in our cars and started the race. I wasn't racing to the airport, I knew the faster I got to the airport, the quicker I could get back home to my family and my coven.

**A/N: So what did you think? I normally don't do this, but I think this story is complete with only just 17 chapters and an epilogue. I won't make it official until I know for sure. Let me know if there's something that I could elaborate on that I missed. Because if you do, then this story could extend past chapter 17 ;) lol.**


	18. Important AN

**Hello all! Yes I'm still alive, and I apologize for my hiatus from my stories! :( I am without internet connection so it is hard for me to update and/or get the motivation to update stories. I sometimes get internet connection, then there are times (Most days) without connetion. **

**Now this is an Author's Note to tell you all that I am alive and getting back to writing more chapters! :)**

**I've decided to delete the story **Love Will Find A Way**, and the story **STOP POLICE

**The reason is that I plan to rewrite the stories and make them better and besides I am not happy with how they've progressed. Once I am happy I plan to reupload the stories and I hope that you all subscribe to me as an author alert to be able to see when I finally re upload them :) **

**Thank you for your support and I plan to get back to uploading more regularly soon :) **

**Sincerely,**

**Flutetenorsaxplayer2008 aka Megan**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello, yes I am still here and writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this. I plan for this to be the epilogue of this amazing story, I hope you have enjoyed this story, and please stay tuned for my other stories as well :) Now, here is the FINAL chapter of All My Life!**

**Bella POV:**

It had been a few months since the whole fiasco with the Voltori, but they had, in fact, kept their promise and left me and both of my covens alone. Yes, we were probably considered a threat considering our combined size. A month after I returned with Edward to Forks, Washington, we received a letter that came from Aro, Caius, and Marco, concerning the rather large number of vampires in one city. Carlisle offered to send a return letter that let enclosed all the details of our situation, and that neither coven had any plans or ideas to start a rival coven of vampires.

Since then we had all been living in peace, and most of us went back to high school, at least the ones who hadn't already been through the system. Sadly that included the majority of us, like Faith and Hope, myself, Edward, Tony, and Bryan. Angela and Ben were changed a few years after I had gone missing, and were in their early twenties, so they had the pleasure of just relaxing around the house. Owen had opened his own contractor company and Annabel decided to go and apply for a teaching position at the school.

That would be so good to have her around at school. I mean, just in case things get out of hand or a human would get suspicious of us, we had Annabel in our corner.

But thankfully it was summer so we had awhile to just relax and be ourselves, and thanks to Edward, the Denali coven came to visit and Eleazar, what with his ability to identify if a vampire had any ability other than the normal enhanced abilities every vampire had.

He had told me that I had a mental shield and that it could be modified into a physical shield in need be. As for the whole ability to freeze vampires in mid attack, that was a defense mechanism. It was a broadened extension of my physical shield I felt that I or anyone I cared about was being threatened. Eleazar was very helpful in this that in a few short hours I was finally getting a grasp on that part of my power.

"Good, now Bella, Emmett is going to come running at you, I want you to think of him as a threat and see if you can freeze him."

This was a normal training session with Eleazar. He knew that Emmett, along with my other friends, that it would be hard for me to use my offensive abilities against them, but he wanted me to be able to shut them on and off at will.

Emmett grinned ear to ear and pretended to be a charging bull by raking his foot against the ground and bowed his head. I sighed and tried my best to imagine Emmett as a threat, and before Eleazar could get to three Emmett charged towards me and caught me off guard. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited to be catapulted across the meadow, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Emmett had stopped in mid-sprint.

"Amazing, Bella, now I want you to concentrate. I want you to retract your shield from Emmett and back into yourself, and remember the technique I taught you to do so." Eleazar said as he slowly examined Emmett as he walked around him.

I took a deep breath, focused on my breathing, and imagined my shield around Emmett slowly evaporating and flowing back to me into my body.

I was shaken from my meditative state, and opened my eyes to see Emmett had crashed into a tree that was behind me. I had to force myself not to laugh as Emmett stood up and shook his head a bit to regain his balance. He even had a few wood splinters on his clothes. "What the hell happened? How were you able to get out the way so quick? You didn't even know I was coming!" Emmett shouted as he brushed himself off.

_He didn't know that I had used my shield on him? That was a new one. But then again I suppose since I froze him where he stood he didn't see me move out of the way._

I thought to myself as I stood there thinking of other ways my gift could work.

"It appears that your physical shield Bella has an effect on the victim, in that they don't have any idea that you used it on them. Has this happened before?" Eleazar asked as he sat down on a nearby tree stump. I explained that I've used this variation of my gift before and that the vampire had a similar reaction to it. He explained his theory, and it somewhat matched my own, in that when I use my physical shield, time, in a way, stops for that person until I let it go.

As for the fact that both my mental shield and physical one were draining on my energy, it just meant that if I knew I was going to have to use either one that I would have to hunt beforehand to strengthen myself. At least according to Eleazar, and I knew that I wouldn't question him.

"Hopefully there won't ever have to be another time that you have to use those lethal weapons you call gifts Bella." A lovingly familiar voice said. I turned and couldn't help but smile. Edward always had a way of making me smile and made me feel all warm inside.

I still remember those times where I was lost and angry for no reason, then finding out that I had been abandoned by Edward. I originally hated him for it, but as time went on my hate faded and just forgot about it. When I reunited with him and his coven all my feelings resurfaced. I wanted to hate him, but my hate was gone, it had vanished, what was there was one thing. Love. It never left, I just bottled it up and shoved it as far down as it could go.

"I agree the last thing we want is the Voltori breathing down our necks again. So, why do you come all the way out here to interrupt this _important_ training session?" I say with a wink to Eleazar. He chuckled softly. He knew from the beginning that I was hesitant to start these training sessions. Not that I was confident I could control them, but that I would never fully understand _how_ I could.

"Well there is a special reason, but for now why don't you just be glad that I sprung you out of training and come with me." Edward said with that stupid crooked grin that made me weak at the knees almost. Without further question I followed him through the woods. We walked for quite a long time until we came upon this quaint little cottage that was surrounded by trees and offered just enough sunlight to where it looked like something out of a fairytale book.

Edward took my hand and escorted my into the old-fashioned cottage and there was a small whicker loveseat, a television, and a wall-long bookcase of, what looked like all of my books and Edward's along with his acquired music collection.

Then I slowly came to the conclusion. This was meant to be mine and Edward's personal home.

"I hope you like it. I had Alice and Annabel help pick everything out. So what do you say Love, do you like the house?" I was flabbergasted at the revelation that unfolded in front of me. Edward wanted me to move in with him. This would be our home, and we could live our whole existence here in peace, and no commotion to worry about.

"There is one condition I have though Bella." Edward said. I was instantly confused, and then all at once Edward bent down and got on one knee. He kept ahold of my hand as he pulled out from his pocket a small blue velvet box. When he opened it I gasped. The ring had an old world elegance to it. It had to be over a hundred years old or so.

"This was my grandmother's ring. I was given it so that I could one day give it to my true love, my wife. Bella Marie Swan, will you make an honest woman out of me and marry me?" Edward said as he slipped the ring on my finger. I was just speechless, I couldn't form any words. I just grinned ear to ear as I thought back to how much I loved this man and how I felt when he was around me. I quickly nodded my head yes and was taken into a hug that felt…right. Edward then pulled away from me long enough to look into my eyes and kiss with so much passion and love.

After a few minutes we quickly pulled away and I couldn't help but snicker with delight. I finally had my happy ending. I was so content. I would soon be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen.

"Can we come in yet?" Emmett hoarsely whispered through a cracked window. I jerked from being caught off guard. I turned to see all of our adoptive brothers and sisters as well as mothers and fathers come in to congratulate us.

"You have NO idea how hard it was to keep this a secret Bella. It nearly killed me…figuratively speaking of course." Alice trilled with excitement as she jumped up and down in place. Carlisle came over to congratulate us personally and that's when I was blindsided.

"Bella, would you object to marrying me right here and now? All the people we care about are here, and Carlisle is ordained to officially marry us." Edward asked a bit uneasily. I could sense he was nervous that I would deny him, and find some way to back out.

But I didn't I agreed and had no objection to it and gladly welcomed it.

After a quick summary our mine and Edward's love story and soon came time to say our vows. I recited what I felt from the heart. That I loved Edward with every fiber of my being, and even though I first said I hated him, I told him that it was the farthest thing from the truth and that I secretly never stopped loving him.

This earned us an 'awe' from everyone and Edward went on to say that I was his one and only and that he too would love me for a thousand years and a thousand more. Carlisle then pronounced us husband and wife.

I could get used to this feeling. Love.

It made me complete.

**A/N: so what did you think? Leave your thoughts in the comments, thank you for sticking with this story; I hoped you enjoyed this story so much! :) Stay tuned because I plan to update more often (When I have internet of course lol)**

**Also, I plan to start a new story so stayed tuned people ;) **

**Love you all and thank you for your support!**


End file.
